Caramelos de Limón
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: No puede ser tan malo sentarse junto a Sasuke Uchiha, ese muchacho tan intimidante y callado... ¿no? Sakura todavía se cuestionaba eso. Después de todo, él solo le dirigía la palabra si era necesario, y más que razonar con ella, específicamente lanzaba órdenes y miradas fulminantes. Ahora imagínate lo siguiente... ¿qué tan malo sería enamorarse de él? U/A.
1. Ch1: No puede ser tan malo

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad._

— Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo I: No puede ser tan malo**

— Estás exagerando, frentona —sentenció Ino desde su puesto, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro mientras se inspeccionaba sus perfectas uñas.

Sakura resopló y la ignoró, después de todo, ella no tenía que sentarse con Sasuke Uchiha.

Habían vuelto a redistribuir los asientos y a la pelirosa le habían asignado nada más y nada menos a Sasuke. Si hubiera sido así años atrás, seguramente estaría botando de alegría por todo el salón, pero eso ya no le ocurría.

La rubia colocó uno de sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

— No entiendo por qué te fastidia tanto, Uchiha es el más sexy del instituto y tú te estás quejando porque tienes que sentarte con él —cerró los ojos con aires de grandeza—. si estuviese en tu lugar no dudaría en echarme encima de él.

— Eso es porque tú eres Ino, cerda —le respondió después de escuchar el discurso de su amiga, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de ella.

Cuando finalmente la figura de Sasuke apareció por la puerta, Sakura observaba con disimulo la reacción de su compañero al descubrir con quién tendría que sentarse; ¿asco? ¿odio? ¿molestia?, nada de eso, porque cuando el joven volteó a escudriñar su nuevo puesto, simplemente se acercó y se sentó a su lado sin mediar alguna palabra con la chica.

Él realmente asustaba, su personalidad reservada y seria intimidaba a cuanto chico se cruzara en su camino. Sus ojos ónix eran tan fríos que estremecían la piel del espectador sólo por estar bajo su punto de mira. Y pese a todo, sabía que muchas chicas suspiraban por él, pero ninguna había logrado su cometido con Sasuke, según los rumores él no estaba interesado en ninguna relación sentimental con nadie, y lo que dio lugar a otro estúpido rumor que cuestionaba su sexualidad, conclusión que, al final de todo Sasuke Uchiha quedó etiquetado como asexual, así que él sólo rechazaba a cada chica que apareciese para menearle las pestañas.

Lo más curioso de todo, es que pese a su forma de ser era el mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki, quien era _todo lo contrario a él. _Como el instituto es una plaga de rumores que vienen y van, y todo el mundo se entera de todo secreto, dicen que la amistad de estos dos personajes se inició en un orfanato, ya que ambos perdieron a sus padres en el periodo de su infancia. Pero como ya se ha reiterado, los rumores son rumores, y ninguno de los dos —mucho menos Sasuke— se molestó en desmentirlos..

Y Sakura tampoco podía asegurar nada, después de todo, había interactuado con él solo una vez a la tierna edad de siete años. Aunque lo más probable es que él lo haya olvidado, Sakura seguía almacenándolo en su memoria.

_Era una día soleado, y los niños estaban reunidos en el parque jugando a fútbol bajo la vigilancia de sus padres, Sakura había ido acompañada de Ino a jugar en los columpios. Pero cuando fueron a acercarse, repararon en la presencia de otra persona más que ocupaba dicho columpio y se balanceaba sin gracia. Inmediatamente lo reconocieron, y cuando Sakura se propuso acercarse, Ino huyó despavorida._

_— ¡A-Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir la tienda a por unos recados de mi mamá! ¡luego nos vemos, Sakura!_

_No le extrañaba mucho esa reacción, la frialdad de aquel niño asustaba a todos sus iguales, y las niñas no eran una escepción, pero a Sakura eso siempre le pareció una tontería, él no podía ser tan raro como decían los demás __—en realidad había otro niño que destacaba más en esa categoría__— _Tras la pobre excusa de su amiga, Sakura se quedó repentinamente sola. En esa zona alejada de la demás jauría de los murmullos de los niños gritando y riendo, estaba Sasuke Uchiha, el niño que intrigaba a cada adulto y ser viviente de Konoha. Se le veía muy poco por la calle, y si se daba esa situación, siempre aparecía sólo.

_Cómo se caracterizaba de la pequeña e ingenua Sakura de siete años, se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisita._

_— Nee,... ¿te molestaría si te acompaño? —le preguntó._

_El susodicho ni si quiera levantó los ojos del suelo. Sakura se acercó aún más, logrando pararse frente a él y dejar caer una mano sobre su hombro con gentilidad._

_— ¿Quieres ju-...?_

_— No me toques —de un momento a otro, retiró la pequeña mano con una palmada._

_Las mejillas de la niña se inflaron cuando fue a replicarle._

_— ¡Mou, sólo intentaba ser amable, baka! —exclamó ajena a la pequeña reacción de Sasuke por su insulto._

_Él volteó la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar hacer contacto visual con ella._

_— Hn._

_Sakura posicionó sus manos en ambas caderas observándolo con reproche._

_— Oe, ¿acaso ''hn'' es una respuesta? __—inquirió._

___Y al no recibir respuesta del sujeto, bufó y se cruzó de brazos. El chiquillo era un grosero y podía confirmar todos los chismes que rondaban por Konoha, ¡pero aún así no se resignaría!, relajando su expresión facial, volvió a insistir._

_____— ¿No tienes... amigos?_

_____La imperceptible mueca de Sasuke fue todo lo que necesitó la pelirosa para querer retractarse de sus palabras. Con su índice pulsando sobre su labio inferior, entornó los ojos pensativa. Después de unos breves instantes, una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en sus labios mientras introducía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extraía un caramelo. Y, para atrapar su atención, lo zarandeó delante de él. _

_____El chico, molesto por el gesto, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia ella mirándola con sus grandes ojos carbón, donde se percibía un atisbo de molestia._

_______— ¿Lo quieres? es para ti __—preparada para dejar el dulce sobre la mano de Sasuke, su respuesta la paralizó.__  
_

___________— No me gustan las cosas dulces. Hn __—y con eso volvió a mirar a otro lado._

_____________Ella frunció los labios escudriñándolo. ¿A qué niño no le gustaban las cosas dulces? ella no podía sobrevivir sin saborear una paleta o un caramelo al menos cada tres días __— lo que en el futuro le traería problemas de dientes__— Y _definitivamente era un grosero, ¡ni se había molestado en agradecer la cortesía!, de nuevo, buscó en su bolsillo alguna otra cosa, y cuando sus dedos dieron contra algo, esta vez optó por pensar con suspicacia.

_____________Tendió otro caramelo hacia él, que Sasuke registró por el rabillo del ojo._

_______________— Hn, ¿qué es esto? __—preguntó analizando el envoltorio amarillo del caramelo._

___________________— Un caramelo de _limón —ofreció ella con simpatía, deletreando la última palabra. Él continuó examinándolo en un turbio silencio, a lo que ella se animó acotar rápidamente_—. puedes cogerlo, no es exactamente dulce, es ácido pero sabroso._

___Después de un lapso de silencio, Sasuke finalmente frunció el ceño._

_____— ¿Por qué me darías esto?_

_____Sakura parpadeó, y sus ojos verde jade los miraron con escepticismo. ¿Acaso no podía tener un gesto amable?_

_______— B-bueno... sólo quiero ser amable._

_______Él no hizo nada para aceptar el caramelo, por lo que Sakura no tuvo más remedio que asir su brazo brazo y extender la palma de la mano del niño y depositar le caramelo allí. _

_________— ¡Ala, ya está! no es tan difícil, ¿ves? __—nada, absolutamente nada salió de los labios del azabache. Ella volvió a bufar y se dispuso a irse antes de añadir__—. un gracias no estaría nada mal, ¿nee?_

Sakura suspiró con el tierno recuerdo. En aquel entonces Sasuke no le transmitía miedo como a la mayoría de los niños, lo cual era raro, porque sus ojos penetrantes eran capaces de congelarte en su sitio a pesar de su corta edad, e incluso parecía que no tenían esa inocencia tan achispada y usual de todos los de su edad.

El moreno junto a ella no despegó ni una sola vez su atención del frente, como si de alguna forma estuviera viendo algo que para los otros ojos fuese invisible. Al principio se alentó a saludarle o presentarse, pero se retractó al segundo que notó que su ceño se acentuó un poco. Estaba segura de que él no le iba a dirigir la palabra, porque claro, Sasuke no le hablaba a nadie, bueno, con Uzumaki y sus amigos, pero ella no estaba incluída en ese círculo.

— Haruno...

_Oh, vaya,_ se dijo para sus adentros después de saltar en su asiento al escuchar la mención de su apellido. ¿Había mencionado que su voz... era bastante interesante? grave pero a la vez aterciopelada, ronca pero no brusca, quizá con golpes violentos pero no muy perceptibles. Y vaya si su voz no había dado un cambio enorme desde su último encuentro ese día años atrás...

_Claro, estúpida, sólo tenía siete años._

Sus mejillas enrojecieron con vergüenza al ser atrapada mirándolo, y por un momento temió que su garganta estuviese demasiado seca y sus cuerdas vocales no emitieran sonido.

— ¿S-sí, Uchiha? —respondió con un hilo de voz.

— Deja de mirarme, es molesto_—_aunque esto___ pretendiese _ser una petición, resultó salir como una orden firme.

— Lo lamento —musitó. A parte de una bochornosa disculpa, ¿qué más podía decir? oh, claro, negar que estaba observándolo, lo que obviamente habría notado todo el aula.

— Hn.

Sakura soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando él volvió a desviar su atención de ella. Si no hablaba con ella sólo si no fuese necesario, igual no podía ser tan malo...

Ese prometía ser un tedioso año.

* * *

_¿Y bieeeen? el título me costó decidirlo, pero al final me decidí por este por la escenita del caramelo, que jugará un papel fundamental en la historia. Bien, espero que el primer capítulo haya sido de vuestro gusto, y en seguramente mañana ya actualice. Si os fijáis, el otro fic lo he eliminado porque no me terminó por convencer, sin embargoo estoy dispuesta a re-subirlo algún día, más adelante._

_Disculpad los errores de **ortografía** y la **cacografía**, espero que al menos sea lejible xD_

_¡Un saludo!_

_... ¿Reviews? :)_


	2. Ch2: Las vueltas que da la vida

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad._

— Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

_**Advertencia:** He tenido que editar el capítulo porque hubo un enredo y ni me di cuenta de como quedó xD en fin, ¡gracias a Humpty Dumpty Dhu! me salvaste en verdad. Uu _

* * *

**Capítulo II: Las vueltas que da la vida**

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que la habían ubicado con Sasuke y, efectivamente, él no medió palabra con ella en ninguna ocasión. Daba la sensación de que no había reparado en su presencia si quiera, pero tenía que admitir que agradecía a Dios ese ''descuido'' suyo.

Ahora estaba sentada bajo la pesada sombra de un árbol acompañada de sus amigos. Ino la estaba martirizando con su disputa sobre el atuendo que escogería en su cita con Shikamaru y Hinata mantenía una apacible conversación con Sai sobre una autora reconocida de novelas románticas.

— ¡Oye, frente de marquesina! ¿me estás escuchando? —bramó Ino al notar la escasez, por no decir nulas respuestas por parte de ella.

El ceño de Sakura se arrugó y tensó su mandíbula cuando masculló las siguientes palabras.

— Claro que sí, cerda Ino... —la rubia bufó y se cruzó de brazos escudriñándola a su vez.

— ¡Mentirosa! —exclamó. Luego la saludió con su índice acusatoriamente—. ¡presta atención a mi crisis existencial como una buena amiga haría!

— ¿De qué crisis existencial me hablas, ah? ¡lo único que haces es parlotear sobre tu cita con Shikamaru y con lo que llevarás puesto! —la pelirosa soltó un grito de frustración—. y sin ofender, no me interesa en los más mínimo el fondo de tu armario, ¡hmp!

— ¿¡Qué has dicho, frentona!? ¡por lo menos yo no tengo un patético sentido de la moda!

Ambas se dirigieron miradas asesinas sin ningún ánimo de discreción. Hinata y Sai detuvieron su conversación cuando fueron interrumpidos por la fuerte discusión de ambas chicas, que por supuesto imposibilitaba cualquier oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente.

— Oe, — la serena voz suave de Sai que contrarrestaba con las duras y agudas voces femeninas de ambas jóvenes, fue todo lo que necesitaron para enfocar su atención en él—. en vez de enfrascarse en una estúpida pelea típica de mujeres, podrían estar llenando los espacios vacíos de su tiempo libre estudiando para el examen de trigonometría.

Hinata dejó escapar una risita nerviosa cuando los rostros de Sakura e Ino palidecieron al instante y unas muecas de espanto reemplazaban los ceños y los labios fruncidos.

_¡Mierda!_, maldijo Sakura, _¡había olvidado por completo ese detalle!_

Ino recuperó la compostura inmediatamente y les mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

— A-ah... ese examen. En lo personal no me tengo de qué preocupar, —hizo referencia a sí misma estrellando su pulgar contra su pecho—. puedo aprobarlo sin problemas.

Sai enarcó una ceja hacia la rubia y sacudió la cabeza cuando ésta empezó a reír como una desquiciada. Observó a Sakura que, por el contrario, no se estaba regocijando de sus supuestas ''dotes''. No le hizo falta suponer qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento, Sakura era como un libro abierto, y él conocía cada sentimiento que centelleaba en sus grandes ojos verde jade, así que leyó con suprema facilidad su expresión y ladeó una sonrisa para consternación de Hinata, que ya estaba demasiado aturdida por el repentino ataque de risa de Ino.

— Dime, Sakura..., ¿has empezado a estudiar ya? te recuerdo que el examen es dentro de tres días —expuso el pelinegro.

La angustia de Sakura desencajó completamente su rostro.

— E-en realidad... y-yo no he tenido mucho tiempo... —se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada a otro punto del pasto.

Ino dejó de reír y la observó de forma indagadora.

— Ni te atrevas a justificarte con la pobre excusa del traslado de tu prima Karin, o si no...

Sakura se puso a la defensiva y frunció el ceño a su amiga.

— ¡No es una excusa! ella en verdad se establecerá en mi casa unos meses...

El pelinegro volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— Increíble. Luego te arrastrarás llorando hasta nosotros cuando te notifiquen el fatídico resultado, —chasqueó la lengua y soltó un amplio ''aaahh'' acompañado de un suspiro cansado—. realmente decidí creerme esa promesa tuya que te hiciste el penúltimo día de las vacaciones de verano. Que decepción, fea.

— ¡E-eso no es así! ¡yo aprobaré ese examen de verdad! —afirmó con trepidante convicción.

— ¿Entonces a qué esperas? —apremió Ino.

Sakura rió con nerviosismo y volvió a rascarse la mejilla, —un tic extraño que tenía— y luego clavó sus ojos en la figura de Hinata.

— Hinata-chan, ¿podríamos estudiar juntas esta tarde? —la aludida negó con pena y atinó a sonreírle.

— L-lo lamento Sakura-chan, pero hoy tenemos una reunión familiar muy importante, y sabes que mi padre es algo estricto a cuanto visitas en un día como este... —su voz se fue apagando y observó cabizbaja a la chica.

— ¡Claro, n-no te preocupes! —forzó una sonrisa, mientras la voz de su cabeza le recriminaba por no haberse interesado por el examen a tiempo, y así no se encontraría agonizando en esa situación.

Los cuatro se propusieron a estrujar sus cerebros pensando en otras opciones aceptables, porque, como ya era sabido entre el pequeño círculo, Sakura no poseía ningún conocimiento en matemáticas, y mucho menos en trigonometría.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la cara con resignación; ¿quién demonios fue el atrevido que había empezado a experimentar con los números y dar comienzo a esas enredadas fórmulas aburridas e incomprensibles? Demonios, tenía que haber sido un tipo muy caprichoso para querer complicar la vida de las personas.

Ino se propuso a asaltarla con ideas y más ideas, las cuales rechazó tajantemente.

— ¿Y qué tal si ''El traficante'' ya tiene las preguntas del examen? ya saben, él tiene cualquier cosa, y el precio no es muy alto —los ojos celestes de la rubia vibraron con emoción cuando pensó que había dado con el clavo y la única y más efectiva solución.

Pero estaba claro que Sakura le tenía preparado un rotundo no. Shino Aburame, o mejor conocido como ''El traficante'', no era precisamente una persona fiable. Sí, él podía conseguirte cualquier cosa, desde un bolígrafo hasta otras sustancias ilegales, pero el precio a cambio podía ser un total misterio, y desde luego, la cosa más sutil hasta la cosa más aberrante. Extraño, pero el chico formaba parte del círculo de amigos de Sasuke y con esa mínima información, ya fue suficiente para desconfiar en él.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió la rubia, preparada para empezar una nueva disputa—. está claro que es una idea perfecta.

— Para empezar, me niego a pedirle cualquier-cosa a ese sujeto, no me da buena espina y, segundo, Aburame no es confiable, ¿qué si resulta que me da unos resultados falsos?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces dime, ¿cómo rayos piensas aprobar ''milagrosamente'' ese examen?

Sai, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación momentáneamente, sacó su celular y procedió a teclear en él.

— En ese caso, si ya no quedan más opciones... —estas palabras lograron atrapar la atención de las tres chicas, que lo observaban con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Sai-kun? —interrogó Hinata.

Sai les dio una insidiosa sonrisa.

— Estoy contactando con un primo mío que es muy bueno en esa materia, quizá él se niegue en rotundo para ofrecerte ayuda estos tres días, pero sé como hacerle ceder... —cuando dijo esto no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su celular.

Sakura parpadeó e intentó acercarse para ver.

— ¿Tienes un primo? ¿quién-...? —la pelirosa fue súbitamente tirada al suelo cuando Ino reemplazó el lugar de la muchacha y jugó con unos mechones de su coleta, mirando a Sai interesadamente.

— ¿En serio? ¿tú primo estudia aquí, de quién se trata? —Sai le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a esta, y negó.

— Prefiero que lo descubráis por vosotras mismas —un parpadeo más y el chico guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ya está, ahora sólo queda revisar su respuesta.

El timbre sonó indicando que el receso había finalizado, por lo que los alumnos comenzaron a caminar al interior del edificio. Sakura gimió y se desperezó antes de incorporarse para imitarlos. Hinata, Ino y Sai la siguieron en el mismo recorrido que hizo por los pasillos, éste último integrándose en su respectiva clase. Ino bostezó y alisó las arrugas de la falda de su uniforme, acicalando a su paso algunos mechones rebeldes que se escapaban de su peinado.

Sakura y Hinata la miraron con intriga.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ésta al sentir el par de ojos sobre su persona—, quién sabe, quizá ese primo de Sai esté más cerca de nosotras de lo que sabemos.

* * *

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

La Haruno soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento. Sus ojos deambularon alrededor de la clase, sin centrarse en nadie en particular, más que nada fijándose en los escasos objetos colgados en las paredes: un calendario, un mural de fotografías y otro de cumpleaños.

Absorbió la atmósfera circundante, todos sus compañeros con las cabezas agachadas enfocándose en sus trabajados. El ''pat-pat'' que hacían los lápices al golpear con demasía fuerza en la hoja era el único ruido, a parte del movimiento incesante de las agujas del reloj, que se oía allí. También advirtió que algún que otro muchacho se lanzaban miradas significativas, y de vez en cuando circulaban notitas entre un pequeño grupo de sus cómplices. Pero claro, Kakashi-sensei no notaba nada de ésto, pues estaba demasiado ''ocupado'' dirigiendo su atención al libro que tenía entre ambas manos, y había que añadir, parecía de contenido sugestivo.

Luego, agachó un poco la cabeza, provocando que hebras rosas de su cabello crearan una pequeña cortina que ocultaba parte de su perfil y se interponía entre su compañero de pupitre y ella, pero que de ser así podía visualizar perfectamente desde ese ángulo lo que hacía él.

Parecía sumergido en lo que estaba haciendo, y por lo que pudo observar, tenía una caligrafía muy bonita y limpia, a comparación de la mayoría de los chicos. Sus facciones se mantenían estáticas y relajadas, y pudo examinar mejor su cincelada mandíbula o su nariz recta.

— Pss, ¡Sakura!

Ante la mención de su nombre, la susodicha volteó hacia el puesto de atrás, descubriendo a una Ino sonriente que la alentaba a acercarse un poco más.

— ¿De qué se trata? —inquirió la pelirosa. Ino señaló con el índice el objeto que portaba Hinata a su lado, sobre su falda. Al parecer, y no le fue difícil acertar, la Hyuga estaba leyendo a hurtadillas un libro apoyado en sus piernas. La pelinegra se sonrojó y agachó un poco la cabeza, parpadeando con vergüenza.

— ¡Es tan romántico! —exclamó en voz baja la rubia, aprovechando los murmullos de otros alumnos ajenos a su conversación—. tienes que leerlo Sakura.

Con un suspiro, Sakura escudriñó por debajo del pupitre de ambas chicas el dicho objeto. Como no, era un libro de cuatrocientas páginas y se veía pesado leerlo.

— ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase, Yamanaka? —la voz a tono severo del profesor las sobresaltó.

— ¡Claro que no, profesor! sólo tenía una duda que quería despejar con mi compañera —sentenció Ino sonriendo con inocencia, descartando así todo atisbo de culpabilidad que se veía imperceptiblemente en los rostros de las otras dos chicas.

El profesor asintió ciegamente y regresó a su lectura.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y recuperó la compostura, olvidando ya el mencionado libro que tanto llamaba la atención a Ino, y en el que estaba concentrada Hinata.

— Haruno —murmuró roncamente Sasuke. La chica se giró hacia él muy lentamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa inestable—. ¿podrías dejar de murmurar ahí atrás? me estás desconcentrando.

— L-lo siento... —atinó a musitar. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño más profundamente.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir? ¿lo siento? —no notó ningún borde de burla en su voz, y sin embargo esto la irritó.

— B-bueno, ¿qué demonios quieres, Uchiha? ¿qué me arrodille, bese tus pies y a continuación te prometa sumisión? —se mofó ella.

Uchiha parpadeó expectante, e instantáneamente, después de procesar las palabras que acababa de escupir, sus mejillas se tornaron a un rojo semejante al de los tomates maduros.

— Tch, que molestia —confesó, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo previamente al intercambio de palabras mutuo.

— ¡O-oye, eso fue grosero! —le reprochó.

El joven la ignoró olímpicamente, en lo tanto ella se quejaba sobre la conducta incorrecta de él. Sus protestas llegaron a tal punto, que consiguieron crispar a Sasuke.

— Mo-les-tia, ¿podrías, por favor, al menos considerar estar callada cinco minutos? tu voz chillona hará que me explote la cabeza.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, por primera vez sin saber qué decir ante aquello, ¡no es justo, ella quería tener la última palabra! pero al parecer él había se había vuelto a encerrar en ese caparazón suyo llevándose el triunfo con él.

Gruñó un par de blasfemias en voz baja, y después de considerar la grosería de Sasuke, intentó hacer ''algo'' de lo que había escrito Kakashi-sensei en la pizarra.

* * *

— ¡Aahh! ¡por fin! —exclamó Ino cuando el timbre señaló el final de las clases. Sakura metió los lápices repartidos sobre la superficie de su mese en el estuche rosa y asintió en absoluto mutismo, acordando con ella.

Lanzó una mirada irritada a Sasuke, quien estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo y tecleando en su celular en ese momento, y que impedía que lograra moverse más allá del par de pupitres en los que estaban asignados. Bufó, y luego carraspeando, con la mera intención de atraer la atención del chico y que éste al menos la dejase pasar.

El pelinegro se incorporó sin ser impetuoso de su silla, y tras introducir el celular en uno de sus bolsillos, la miró secamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿a qué hora estarás libre? —espetó así como así.

Ella pegó un imperceptible bote, anonadada por la pregunta. Por un momento, se planteó si era a ella a quien le hablaba, porque después de todo él había concluído una conversación acalorada hace unas horas atrás.

— ¿Estás sorda o qué? —sus penetrantes ojos cabrón fulguraron airados a la vez que su tono se cargó de impaciencia.

— E-eh... —arrugó el ceño sin tener idea de qué responderle, a todo esto... ¿qué quería decir?

Sasuke masajeó sus sienes con ambos pulgares, como si el hecho le provocase una intensa migraña. Después de gruñir un par de maldiciones que el oído de la chica no logró captar, la volvió a mirar huraño.

— Tomaré eso como un _sí_, pasaré allí a las cinco —y tras haber aclarado esto, se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, no sin antes mirarla sobre el hombro para acotar con rapidez lo siguiente—. ya acordaremos el precio de las clases. Adiós, Haruno.

Y así finalmente desapareció por la puerta, dejando atrás a una desconcertada Sakura, una Ino emocionada dando botes por todo el salón y otra Hinata igual de confundida que la primera nombrada.

_Espera_, las neuronas de Sakura trabajaron forzosamente, inspeccionando y analizando todo lo ocurrido hace unos segundos. Su expresión se paralizó, y su tez tomó repentinamente un tono más pálido de lo que era por naturaleza. _¡No, no puede ser él el primo de Sai!_

Definitivamente esto no le estaba pasando a ella.

* * *

_¡He aquí el fruto de mi trabajo! lo primero de todo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me han alentado a seguir con esta historia aún más. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro gusto también, y dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios. Tenía pensado publicar el capítulo ayer, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo y pues na' xD aprovechando que hoy y mañana no tengo clase por carnavales, puub. Trataré de publicar el tercer capítulo entre mañana y el miércoles, ¿sí?_

_Siento que de alguna manera ya se veían venir que Sasuke era el primo de Sai, después de todo, tiene un, por lo menos, mínimos parecido xD La verdad, me está costando un poquito plasmar las personalidades de los personajes en la historia, evadiendo hacer puro ooc. ¡En fin, aquí me reporto y aquí me voy! _

_Por cierto, en este capítulo no he escuchado ninguna canción, pero me gustaría agradecer la sugerencia que me dio una chica, ''Azúcar amargo - Fey''. La he escuchado por pura curiosidad y resulta que me gustó bastante, xD no conocía a esta autore de todos modos, well. Reitero, ¡gracias por los favs, follows y reviews!_

_Disculpen la **ortografía** y la **cacografía**, eh._


	3. Ch3: Un problema con lentes

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad._

— Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo III: Un problema con lentes**

Cuando llegó a casa, Sakura se esmeró en ordenar y limpiar su habitación, recogiendo su pijama regado por el suelo y los mangas esparcidos sobre su escritorio. Incluso se tomó las molestias de deshacerse de cualquier cosa que pudiese dejarla en evidencia. Tras haber finalizado su labor, sus ojos barrieron cada rincón de la habitación y sonrió satisfecha por el resultado de su trabajo. Se cambió el uniforme escolar por otro atuendo más cómodo y arregló un poco su cabello.

— ¡Sakura!

Ante el llamado de su madre, Sakura acudió rápidamente al piso de abajo. La mujer estaba cambiando sus zapatillas por unos pulcros tacones negros que hacían conjunto con su vestimenta informal. Se imaginó que iría a otra entrevista de trabajo.

— ¿Sí, mamá?

Nozomi Haruno se incorporó y le ofreció una sonrisa a la vez que estiraba algunas arrugas de la falda.

— Voy a salir, volveré a la hora de la cena, no me esperen despiertas. —caminó hasta la puerta y al girar el pomo, volvió a lanzarle otra sonrisa—. Cuida de Karin en mi ausencia.

Sakura asintió ocultando su fastidio ante la idea y su madre se marchó. Al oír el golpe seco que profirió la puerta al cerrarse, dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía que hacerse cargo de el _calvario_ ella sola.

— ¡Hetakuso! —la voz aguda de su primo vibró por toda la casa—. ¡Esto es una mierda, tráeme algún refresco!

Sakura gruñó y frunció el ceño, alzando la cabeza por sobre su hombro y fulminando el umbral del salón. _Estúpida perra__, _pensó. Esa Inner que se agrandaba ocupaba su cabeza y bramaba blasfemias e insultos hacia su pariente, pese a que ella era ajena a todo el lío que había ahí dentro.

— ¿Por qué no levantas tu culo del sofá y vas tú misma? —respondió, su voz cargándose de rabia contenida.

Karin sollozó con excesiva fuerza desde su posición. Caso podía verla pataleando en el suelo.

— ¡Tía Nozomi, Sakura no me quiere en su casa! —chilló. Ésta rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, negándose a echar un vistazo al interior del salón.

— ¡Ella no está, pedazo de imbécil! —vociferó—. ahora mismo te lo llevo, mierda...

Una risita engreída fue su única respuesta. En realidad Sakura solo accedió para ahorrarse molestias y evadir las quejas de Karin, porque, la chica podía ser absolutamente fastidiosa. Eligió un refrigerio de naranja y fue al salón. Karin estaba tumbada en el sofá mirando una de esas telenovelas baratas que pasaban en la televisión a esas horas de la tarde. Le extendió el refresco de mala gana y ella se lo arrebató con una sonrisa torcida, un mudo ''así me gusta'' sobre sus labios.

Se retiró de allí enseguida y regresó a su habitación, aprovechando la falta de la presencia de su madre para cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe que hizo vibrar los cristales de la ventana. Se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio y abrió su laptop y navegó entre las redes sociales buscando alguna cosa para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba a Sasuke.

_Si es que viene._

Inició sesión en su cuenta de Facebook y abrió el chat de Ino.

**Sakura: **¿Estás ahí?

**Ino:** ¿Qué quieres ahora, frente de marquesina?

**Sakura:** Estoy esperando a Sasuke... no estoy segura de que venga.

**Ino:** No seas tonta, Sasuke no es una persona que vaya bromeando por ahí, ¿Verdad? —adjuntó a un emoticono que rueda los ojos—

Sakura frunció el ceño y mordió la uña de su pulgar, taladrando la pantalla. Ino tenía razón, si algo podía reconocer con seguridad sobre Sasuke sería que él no es una persona tentada a hacer bromas. Resopló cuando volvió a escribir.

**Sakura:** Estás en lo cierto, cerda. Debería calmarme.

**Ino:** ¡Bien! ¿te has vestido adecuadamente? ¿sabes lo qué le dirás en la_ tensión de la tarde_?

**Sakura:** ¡Ino! sólo vamos a estudiar. Recuerda este asunto del examen... Sai fue amable ofreciéndome los servicios de su primo —aunque esa persona no fuera exactamente la que tenía en mente, o por lo menos no consideró como una opción—

**Ino:** ¡Ya, bueno! sólo no seas tan estúpida como sueles ser y aprovecha la situación... ¡no sabes la suerte que tienes, chica!

**Sakura:** ¡No soy ese tipo de chica! yo sólo quiero aprobar ese examen y punto.

**Ino:** Aah, eres una aburrida.

Sakura cerró sesión y bufó. En el fondo ya se había esperado ese tipo de conversación con Ino, pero necesitaba para el tiempo de algunamanera. Sus dedos tambalearon sobre la superficie de la mesa, mientras sus ojos deambulaban por el fondo de escritorio de la laptop. En la imagen se mostraba a Ino y a ella en el zoológico, con unas sonrisas forzosas, cada una de ellas haciendo su esfuerzo personal por no mostrar una mueca. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Sakura. Después de todo, intentaban evadir e ignorar la pegajosa piel de la serpiente que se enrrollaba sobre sus brazos y permanecía inmóvil para la foto.

El timbre sonó, y el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco repentino. Sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas. ¡Seguro que era Sasuke! Cómo el infierno, cerró su laptop y salió desu habitación escaleras abajo. En ese entonces Karin ya había levantado su perezoso trasero del sofá y se encaminaba a la puerta, pero Sakura se adelantó con un empujón, recibiendo un ''¡Oye!'' como respuesta. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Él se veía impresionante con aquella camisa negra abierta, revelando la tela púrpura oscura que cubría su pecho. Sasuke tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus gélidos ojos azabache enfocándola.

— Haruno —cabeceó a modo de saludo. La chica le devolvió el gesto, sintiéndose repentinamente estúpida y sin notar la figura de su prima detrás de ella, observando embelesada a Sasuke.

La peliroja sonrió con galantería y posicionándose delante de ella, haciendo que toda la atención fuese directamente hacia Karin.

— Vaya... ¿eres un amigo de Sakura? — acomodó su cabello, sus pestañas batiéndose coquetamente—. me he llevado una imagen equivocada de sus amigos, algunos de ellos pueden ser... — se mordió el labio inferior—. _interesante._

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Sin duda, las armas de mujer que poseía su prima no resultarían con Sasuke, sabía eso con anticipación. Reconocía que Karin tenía su atractivo, pero ya hubo otras féminas que fueron a frotarse contra él y acabaron con un despreciable sentimiento de rechazo y lamentándose en un rincón.

Un pequeño ceño se juntó sobre el rostro del azabache. Sus ojos ónix escaneándola de arriba a abajo, sin mostrar ningún signo de interés ante lo que veía. Chasqueó la lengua e inclinó un poco su cabeza, claramente desinteresado.

— No soy su amigo, y si me permites, me gustaría pasar — su voz fue clara y firme, y sus ojos la taladraron bajo sus espesas pestañas negras. El efecto que surgió en su receptora fue inesperado, incluso para ella misma, quien se hizo a un lado rápidamente.

Sasuke caminó dentro, como si fuese el dueño del lugar. Clavó sus fríos y adustos ojos en ella, causándole un estremecimiento que recorrió su espina dorsal. La pregunta muda que invocó fue captada inmediatamente por la pelirosa, que cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, asegurándose de que él la siguiese y dejando atrás a una expectante Karin que profirió un agudo chillido, algo reprimido por la presión que ejercían sus propios labios.

— ¡Es tan cool! —declaró con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Sakura se detuvo junto al umbral de la puerta y esperó a que su acompañante entrara. Él se detuvo en el centro e inspeccionó sin pudor su entorno. Colores pasteles, — rosa, en su defecto — blanco. Tomó asiento en la cama en la cama y sus ojos volvieron a toparse con Sakura. La aludida abrió los ojos y pestañeó, sellando la puerta detrás de sí, ingresó y se paró a unos metros de él, jugando con sus dedos, una _costumbre robada de Hinata..._

— ¿Y bien? — su profunda voz la sacó de su entumecimiento cerebral. Tragó gruesamente y se arrodilló junto a su maleta, extrayendo el material de trigonometría. Se acercó al muchacho y se sentó junto a él, guardando unos centímetros respetables de distancia.

— Adivino que Sai ya te ha explicado... — abrió el libro por la unidad tres.

Sasuke le arrebató el libro sin poner demasiado cuidado en la acción y evaluó cada ejercicio que había escrito allí. Asintió, frunciendo el ceño pensativo. La chica lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, su rostro comúnmente escaso de emoción, ahora se caracterizaba por ese ceño y sus ojos penetrantes se paseaban por la hoja del libro.

— Haruno, deja de hacer eso.

La voz la golpeó con fuerza, provocando que su corazón martilleara en su caja torácica. Volvió a tragar el nudo de su garganta y se fijó en cualquier otro punto evadiéndole a él. Tras unos segundos, sintió un ligero peso sobre sus muslos. Volvió la cabeza hacia abajo, encontrándose con el libro de vuelta a ella. El largo dedo de Sasuke apuntaba hacia una línea en específico, que suponía tenía que leer.

— Aquí, lee esto — sentenció. Sakura asintió y se propuso a leer el pequeño párrafo en negrita.

**_''La trigonometría es una rama de la matemática, es el estudio de las razones trigonométricas: seno, coseno; tangente, cotangente; secante y cosecante. Interviene directa o indirectamente en las demás ramas de la matemática y se aplica en todos aquellos ámbitos donde se requieren medidas de precisión.''_**

Reparó en que había retrocedido al principio, tema uno.

_Esa es fácil,_ juró.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, no tardó en darle su consentimiento a Sasuke para que continuara con sus indicaciones. Él se tomó su tiempo para señalar lo siguiente. Los ojos jade se estrecharon sobre lo que el dedo del chico le indicaba, y no pudo contener un jadeo. Maldijo mentalmente y frunció el ceño, presionando a sus neuronas a trabajar furiosamente para entender lo que_ ponía ahí. _Bajo la atención de su tutor, reprimió un gemido de frustración, porque transcurrieron varios minutos y aún no había logrado entender absolutamente nada.

Sasuke resopló y volvió a hacerse con el libro.

— No es tan difícil — Sakura estuvo a punto de contradecirle con una doble dosis de ironía, o quizá con una grosería, pero su inner se lo prohibió. Por una vez, ésta fue sensata; el chico sólo quería infundirle conocimientos.

Aunque el hecho de que a él se le haga rematadamente fácil al igual que atarse el nudo del zapato no quería decir que ella tuviese el privilegio de poseer su destacable intelecto en la asignatura.

Todo siguió apaciblemente. En algún momento ella se había desplazado a su escritorio cuando él le asignó algún ejercicio de refuerzo, después él se disponía a corregirlo y, finalmente señalar los errores. Las manillas del reloj despertador que había en la mesita de la habitación se movieron, marcando las seis en punto. En ese entonces, la muchacha dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, con resignación. Era la cuarta vez que repetía el mismo problema y no topaba la solución correcta. Echó un vistazo a su acompañante, quien estaba interactuando con alguien en su teléfono, ajeno a su ''puré mental''. Tenía que admitirlo; al final no se le hizo tan incómoda la situación, después de todo. Sí, más de una vez aprovechó cuando él estaba concentrado corrigiendo sus ''imbecilidades'' escritas en la hoja para observarle discretamente. El silencio que imperaba en su habitación no era tan incómodo como creyó que resultaría ser, al contrario, comparado al que había en el aula la hora de compartir pupitres, éste ere ''inmejorable'_'_.

Se mordió el labio mientras veía el ceño de Sasuke volver a arrugarse al tanto que sus orbes oscuros se paseaban por la pantalla del teléfono. Hay que ver; él con toda esa apariencia de huraña y fría persona y conseguía que una pila de chicas cayesen arrodilladas a sus pies rogando por que las hiciese suyas.

Pero eso nunca pasaría, oh no..., incluso ella dudaba de la virginidad de él.

Y, ahora que su mente tocaba el tema..., ¿él habría tenido ya su primera vez? bueno, desvirgado ó como fuese el término por el que le decían los chicos. Después de todo, él no había mostrado interés en ninguna chica en todo los años que había compartido primaria y secundaria con él. Es más, sería algo insólito y de fotografía que éste chico se exhibiera con una actitud afectuosa hacia alguien.

Él la atrapó mirándolo, y ella se ruborizó con fuerza, agachando otra vez la cabeza y escondiendo su rostro encendido entre su cabello rosa. Mierda, _Sakura, otra vez has sido pillada mirándole... pensará que eres otra de sus acosadoras desquiciadas por meterse en su cama, _se reprendió con vergüenza.

— Ven, trae tu cuaderno.

Fue una orden, clara y firme. Ella la acató inmediatamente, recuperando su lugar junto a él, sentándose en el borde de la cama y tendiéndole la libreta. Sasuke guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y acercó el libro que había apartado a un lado durante su sesión de ocio. Sakura comprendió entonces lo que harías, así que apoyó la libreta sobre su regazo, acercándola a él, sin poder evitar una pequeña fricción entre el muslo derecho de la chica y el izquierdo de él. Demonios, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho por eso, aunque sólo haya sido un ligero contacto a través de las telas de sus ropas.

— Vamos a ver... — él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, alternando su atención de su regazo a hacia el que tenía al lado. Sakura estaba pendiente de sus facciones, para así deducir si esta vez había conseguido hacerlo bien, pero desgraciadamente ella no recordó la inexpresividad que lo caracterizaba. Después de unos minutos en los que él estuvo en silencio, gruñó. Sakura se aclaró la garganta y desvió la cabeza a otra parte con bochorno.

— Haruno, ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez constantemente — parecía un poco irritado por tener que repetir otra vez el proceso—. este ejercicio es muy sencillo. _Calcula las soluciones del siguiente sistema; 4y·sen x·cos x..._

El sonido de las bisagras de la puerta interrumpieron su explicación. Ambos jóvenes alzaron las cabezas hacia ella, donde encontraron a una sonriente Karin portando una bandeja con aperitivos. Se acercó a la pareja y la dejó sobre el escritorio de Sakura.

— Disculpad la interrupción, pero temía que el incidente de antes impidiese cualquier indicio de amistad entre nosotros, ehm... — sus ojos rodaron sobre Sakura, alentándola a que completara su oración.

— Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

— Pues eso, Sasuke-kun — le ofreció una sonrisa cordial y arrastró la silla para sentarse en ella y tener un mayor enfoque sobre Sasuke y dejar a Sakura en su periférico.

Un molesto tic se apoderó de la ceja de Sakura, en el instante que comprendió la palpable intención de la chica; quedarse ahí a observar como boba a su tutor, mientras éste le ayudaba con sus estudios.

— Eso fue muy amable por tu parte, Karin, pero Sasuke está aquí para ayudarme con el examen de trignometría, así que... querríamos privacidad — dijo, añadiendo énfasis a la última palabra. Karin enarcó una ceja y masculló un bajo ''Cierra la boca, hetakuso''.

El suspiro de Sasuke atrajo la atención de las primas; él las observaba con desdén. Se preguntaba por qué demonios había accedido a esa estúpida propuesta de su primo, aunque, analizando bien su mensaje... la recompensa final no estaría tan mal; al menos esperaba que todo aquello valiera la pena. La sangre se coaguló en las mejillas de la Haruno y le lanzó una mirada huraña a Karin, quién se encogió de hombros.

— Yo podría ayudarlos — pese a la desconformidad de Sakura, el pelinegro le regresó una mirada gélida, que esperaba que mediante esta aclarase su mensaje de ''no quiero perder el tiempo con tus jodidas tonterías de mujer'', pero omitiendo cualquier palabra. La peliroja entonces carraspeó y decidió acoplarse al otro lado de Sasuke, apretándose intencionalmente contra él mientras agachaba las cabeza para tantear por la página abierta—. ¡Ah!..., ¿en serio, Sakura, el tema uno? pero que perdedora...

Ella sintió la vena de su frente resaltar al oír su comentario.

— En serio Karin, no es necesario todo esto — dijo Sakura, sin olvidarse de hacer referencia al curioso detalle cordial que había impuesto ella al ofrecerles unos aperitivos.

La susodicha bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

— No eres tú quien opina aquí, Sakura — esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Un ruido seco ubicado entre ellas atrajo su atención. El Uchiha había cerrado el libro el libro de golpe. Sus ojos negros penetraron al frente con intensidad, perdidos en algún punto de ese ángulo. Un músculo de su mandíbula se movió, clara señal de que el muchacho estaba ejerciendo presión allí, probablemente porque no era capaz de sobrellevar esa estúpida discusión encabezada por dos mujeres ignorantes. Él había venido con un propósito, único y uniforme, en lo absoluto tenía planeado lidiar con ésto.

Él hizo ademán de levantarse, cuando la mano de Sakura voló hacia su muñeca, atrapándola. Sasuke volvió su cabeza hacia la Haruno y le dirigió una mirada gélida, que logró paralizarla en su sitio, con la boca ligeramente abierta conmocionada por la antipatía que veían en ellos. Él se zafó con poca brusquedad, sin romper el contacto visual.

— Vine a tu a casa por un mero favor que _estoy_ comprometido a cumplir. No cuento con la presencia de otras personas en el plan, y muchos menos que tú te involucres en otros asuntos ajenos cuando deberías estar centrada en lo principal: estudiar.

Sakura gimió y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, abofeteándose mentalmente por caer en la estúpida pelea que a menudo tenía con su prima. Había defendido varias veces que él estaba allí para estudiar, pero nunca pensó en ignorarla, arrastrarla fuera y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, que sin duda, habría hecho una considerable grieta en su inflado ego y no se atrevería a pasearse por ahí en todo el día.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, hasta que un ceño se formó entre el pliegue de su frente. Sus labios temblaron cuando se cerraron en una fina y dura línea recta, reteniendo duras blasfemias e insultos que quería escupirle al muchacho.

— ¡Lo lamento! mi prima llega a ser fastidiosa muy a menudo, discúlpanos a ambas..., quédate, necesito aprobar ese examen. — la mirada que le envió fue impregnada de sinceridad e inquietud, dejando de lado lo humillante que se oían sus suplicas, pero ese era el menor problema en ese momento. A su lado, Karin sonrió retorcidamente, regocijándose de la penosa situación de la pelirosa, sin que, por supuesto, el insulto indiscreto se le pasara por alto.

Sasuke aguantó su mirada unos segundo más sin medir palabra. No iban sus usuales monosílabos o su típico o molesto ''Hn'' que generalmente utilizaba para todo; ahí andaba algo mal. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, gradualmente la comisura de su labio se elevó, formando una sonrisa despectiva.

— Verás, muchas veces las ganas no son lo suficiente — se inclinó levemente hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos de forma estoica —. en dado momento las cosas pueden seguir su curso y de repente caer en picado, no puedes sentir esa necesidad que tienes, el mundo no funciona así. La necesidad viene y va, ¿qué pasará cuando eso ocurra, eh? no esperarás que aprobando ese examen el sobresaliente en tu media esté asegurado. No puedes esperar que algo que no te gusta lo superes con ganas y necesidad. No te has esforzado. Eres un desastre, los números no son tu preferencia, y eso no va a cambiar. Si logras aprobar, lo harás mediocremente.

Ese fue, sin la menor duda, el discurso más cruel que él haya tenido la oportunidad de espetarle. Sakura abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, hasta que un ceño se formó entre el pliegue de su frente. Sus labios temblaron cuando se cerraron en una fina y dura línea recta, reteniendo duras blasfemias e insultos que quería escupirle al muchacho. Se incorporó con lentitud agobiante y le encaró, sin inmutarse por la cercanía de sus rostros.

— Insinúas que... ¿no puedo esforzarme lo suficiente? para tu información, puedo aprobar el examen perfectamente, y de seguido aprobar la asignatura.

Él sonrió socarronamente y enarcó una ceja. Era la primera vez que Sakura veía otra faceta de él que no fuese su frío y calculador silencio, aunque tampoco la sorprendió en mayoría.

— Lo dudo, _molestia_.

— ¿M-molestia?

Oyó las carcajadas de Karín a su lado, y su sangre hirvió. Señaló con su dedo la puerta y gritó sin preámbulos.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, cretino!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y le dio una mirada hostil antes de irse. Cuando escuchó la puerta de casa cerrarse en un golpe seco, ella dejó escapar el aliento que había retenido en sus pulmones. Ahora sentía la ferviente necesidad de desahogarse con algo. Sus puños se apretaron con más fuerza cuando Karin se incorporó; recién recordaba su presencia.

— Interesante espectáculo, hetakuso. Va a ser divertido ver lo que habrá entre ustedes de ahora en adelante.

Y finalmente se fue de ahí con aires triunfales, alcanzando a oír los gruñidos de la pelirosa en la habitación.

* * *

_¡Por fin! _

_Chicos, de verdad lamento la tardanza, pero es que le ordenador se atrofió de nuevo y no hubo modo de tenerlo hasta hoy. Me conecté como al tiro para terminar el capítulo. Estos días me he tomado la libertad de llenar hojas y hojas de versiones del cap, y se me ha ocurrido otro fic, pero relacionado con otra pareja de otro anime. Es de Sakura Card Captor y ya, ya sé que no puedo entretenerme cuando aún estoy empezando uno, pero... ¡no puedo evitarlo! la inspiracción me ataca así como así, sin previo aviso. _

_En este cap Karin parece fastidiosa, pero ya conocéis sus facetas, es una persona con carácte variable. Sí, se podría decir que es madura e inteligente, pero tiene esos aires de coqueta y vanidosa que nunca pueden faltar, así como lo animaban en el manga y en el anime._

_Pido disculpas por la demora, sé que lo esperaban para antes, pero en fin... es lo que hay, al menos ya lo tienen recién salido del horno xD ¡gracias por los reviews! mil gracias, de verdad. Los leo uno por uno y me encantan, todos por igual. S2 Gracias, otra vez, por la espera, y espero que dejéis más comentarios de éste capítulo. ¡Si llegamos a los 20 quizá el próximo cap lo publicaré ésta semana! _

___En este cap Karin parece fastidiosa, pero ya conocéis sus facetas, es una persona con carácte variable. Sí, se podría decir que es madura e inteligente, pero tiene esos aires de coqueta y vanidosa que nunca pueden faltar, así como lo animaban en el manga y en el anime._

_Perdonad mi **ortografía** y la **cacografía**. ¡Un saludo!_


	4. Ch4: Esos detalles

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad._

— Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Esos detalles...**

El sol la despertó cuando entró con sus primeros y débiles rayos por la ventana, colándose con facilidad por la textura de esas cortinas. Eran unas cortinas ligeras de un sencillo color blanco que dejaban traspasar la luz, algo que acarreaba en Sakura demasiada irritación. Cada vez que se levantaba para alistarse e ir a clases, se juraba deshacerse de esos trozos de tela una vez llegara a casa, aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo.

Bostezó y abrió un ojo ante la luz intensa que golpeaba su rostro. Frunció el ceño y gruñó, cubriendo con las sábanas su cabeza rosa, con la intención de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero no transcurrieron más de unos minutos cuando el martilleo incesante de su despertador vibró por toda su habitación. La muchacha gimió y asomó su cabeza de entre las mantas para propinarle un buen golpe que lo hizo enmudecer.

Hizo una mueca cuando vio que éste marcaba las siete y media. Todas las mañanas era igual, con el ruidito ensordecedor taladrándole los oídos.

— ¡Hmpf! —cerró los ojos y volvió a cubrirse de nuevo. La migraña había saltado y empezado a atacar justo en ese momento, para hacerlo menos soportable—. hoy no, por favor...

Su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal y sus articulaciones se movían con un poco de dificultad, incluso el mero acto de parpadear le causaba ardor en los párpados. Así que decidió que ese día no iría a clases y se quedaría ahí.

Soltando un suspiro, se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

— ¡Hetakuso! —unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación sin intervalos de por medio la sobresaltaron, y a continuación la puerta fue abierta sin previo aviso, revelando a una Karin en el umbral—. ¡levanta tu perezoso culo de la cama!

Sacando fuerzas, se incorporó con rapidez y le lanzó su almohada haciendo uso de ellas y gruñó. Karin evadió el golpe entrecerrando la puerta y utilizándola a modo de escudo.

— Nozomi ya está levantada y está sirviendo el desayuno —informó, antes de irse con un portazo. Dicha acción brusca causó una intensa oleada de dolor en su cabeza; apretó la mandíbula y se sostuvo la parte superior de ésta.

_Definitivamente es peor que un grano en el culo_, se dijo. _Y ahora que empezará a asistir al mismo instituto que el mío, será peor._

Determinada a bajar para hablar con su madre y comunicarle sobre su decisión, se levantó y se calzó las zapatillas. Bajó las escaleras y apareció por la cocina, encontrando a su madre recién levantada y ordenando la vajilla limpia. Nozomi pareció percibir su presencia, ya que echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y sonrió.

— Veo que se te ha olvidado ponerte el uniforme —comentó con diversión. Karin, sentada en la mesa y untando su tostada de mermelada, ojeó a la pelirosa.

— Hetakuso... —susurró.

Pasando por alto a su prima, se acercó a su progenitora.

— Mamá, hoy no iré a clase —lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Karin, siguió—. tengo migraña y no me apetece ir.

Nozomo frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos en gesto pensativo. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, aceptando.

— No te preocupes; pienso que por faltar una vez no pasará nada. Entonces, ¿desayunarás con nosotras o prefieres hacerlo más tarde?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Ya que se encontraba allí abajo, aprovecharía para no molestarse en bajar otra vez después. Sus pesados ojos jade barrieron la cocina, fijándose especialmente en la pequeña mesa central para cuatro. Se desperezó y se sentó en ella, empezando por servirse un jugo de naranja.

— Comeré algo y volveré a mi cuarto.

Karin resopló una risa antes de darle un mordisco a la tostada.

— Por lo menos podrías ayudar a tu madre, ya que no irás hoy...

La pelirosa la fulguró con la mirada, más esta le respondió arqueando una ceja y sonriendo socarronamente.

— Creo que no has entendido lo de que tengo migraña —repitió, enfatizando la última palabra.

Nozomi, quién no estaba muy pendiente de las dos muchachas, terminó de arreglar los básico y se giró para verlas. Un ceño apareció en su rostro mientras apoyaba sus manos en ambos lados de sus caderas.

— Chicas, dejen de actuar infantilmente. Saldré temprano, por lo que ahora me iré a arreglar; me han citado en el médico —expresó. Alcanzó un paño y se limpió las manos distraidamente. Inmediatamente Sakura desvió su atención de Karin hacia su madre y parpadeó. Esta no era la primera vez que ella tenía cita con el médico, últimamente lo frecuentaba bastante y aún no había aclarado el por qué.

— Mamá, —entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, alerta a cualquier expresión que cruzase en su rostro. Nozomo se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza ante el evidente escrutinio de su hija.

— No tienes porque preocuparte, no es nada importante —confesó.

— Entonces, ¿vas a decirme por qué vas tanto allí? —inquirió.

Hubo un repentino silencio que ninguna de las tres quiso romper, pues estaban a la espera de la respuesta de la mujer. Pero ésta se limitó a hacer una mueca, abriendo y cerrando la boca de repente para reprimir las palabras. Exhaló y cabeceó hacia Karin, quién no había podido evitar acoplarse a la conversación de madre e hija.

— Karin, apresúrate, vas a llegar tarde —apremió Nozomi, dándoles la espalda para ocultar el rubor que se extendió por sus mejillas. Ocupándose de quitar una mancha inexistente a una taza, se entretuvo. Sakura la miró por unos momentos y luego resopló con resignación. Aquella mujer no hablaría si no fuese necesario, así que dejar el tema para otra ocasión fue lo mejor.

Finalizó de desayunar y se levantó a la par de Karin, quién fue detenida por la mujer en ese instante.

— Espera, te acercaré al instituto, seguramente tú no sepas el camino —Karin aceptó en silencio mientras que Nozomi se deshacía del delantal. Lo dejó en su lugar correspondiente y se acercó a besar la cima de la cabeza rosa de Sakura, informándole que regresaría en breve para cambiarse y acudir al centro médico. Así ambas se fueron, dejándola sola allí.

La muchacha gruñó y se incorporó de la silla, optando por volver a la cama y acurrucarse un rato para intentar dormir. Era extraño, pero sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima al no ir hoy al instituto. Después de todo, no tendría que ver la cara de Sasuke ni compartir momentos tediosos con él. Encima, ahora había tenido la estúpida e _ingeniosa_ ocurrencia de decir eso de que puede aprobar el examen por sí sola. Quería abofetearse. ¿Cómo demonios soltó tal sandez? por algo necesitaba ayuda en la asignatura y el Uchiha apareció.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se aseguró de cerrar y se tiró sobre la cama.

* * *

Las cuatro treinta y cinco de la tarde.

La Haruno no creía que existiese situación más aburrida que esa. Su madre todavía no llegó a casa y tuvo que preparar la comida ella. No obstante, Karin sí regresó a casa al horario de salida del instituto, con un enfurruñamiento descomunal y que pretendía desahogar con ella. Al final, y para su fortuna, salió a los pocos minutos de terminar de comer.

Ahora Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, tirada boca arriba en la cama y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca, su mirada fija en el techo en ningún punto en singular. Las cortinas se balanceaban al compás que la brisa entraba fluidamente por la ventana abierta, refrescándola.

— Maldita sea, Bigotes, ésto es aburridísimo.

Bigotes no contestó, pero Sakura no se ofendió. Miró fijamente a los ojos brillantes y comprensivos de su amigo.

— Supongo que me entiendes. A ti también te han dejado.

Bigotes se limpió la cara y miró en silencio a la chica. Ésta sacudió la cabeza. Enfrascándose en sus propios pensamientos, la figura del Uchiha apareció en su mente. Reacia a pensar en él, arrugó la nariz, pero no evitó poder comentar algo.

— No logro entender algo... ¿por qué él es tan así? tiene tantas chicas arrodilladas a sus pies y con razón, él es muy... —se detuvo a mitad de la frase, pensando en algún adjetivo que no revelase que su referencia le era completamente agradable—,... tiene una apariencia chocante, pero no les hace caso, es como si les tuviese aversión... —ella cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Naruto nunca mencionó nada relacionado con él o su familia, pero intuyo que algo tiene que ver...

Se dio la vuelta para mirar la jaula de Bigotes encima de la cómoda. Se incorporó y se acercó a la cómoda. Abrió la puerta, metió la mano dentro y sacó al hámster. La pequeña bola de pelo empezó a subírsele por el brazo.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?

El animal no detuvo su acenso para responderle.

— Que estoy admitiendo que es atractivo —volvió a tumbarse en la cama, siendo distraídamente cuidadosa con no hacer movimientos bruscos que afectasen a su confidente. No le ayudaba decirlo en voz alta, eso le acarreaba una vergüenza a niveles infranqueables, pero en la intimidad de su habitación podía sentirse confiada de decir cualquier disparate, por más tonto y sin sentido que sea.

El hámster cambió de dirección para cruzar por el pecho de Sakura, ajena a sus problemas. Al fin y al cabo, el pequeño roedor también se había sentido aislado.

Sakura acarició al animal, que estaba hecho un ovillo cerca del bolsillo de la parte superior de su pijama.

— No te preocupes, Bigotes. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Una adolescente que hablaba con un hámster no tenía derecho a criticar cómo era su ex tutor de matemáticas y compañero de pupitre. Aunque un hámster hubiese sido mejor compañía que el muchacho de cabello carbón.

* * *

_Antes que nada, no me maten. Sí, es un capítulo de relleno, pero ahora voy a publicar el siguiente nada más termine de editar unas cosas._

_¡Y si acaso siguen mosqueadas conmigo...! ¡les tengo una gran sorpresa... !_

_Que solo revelaré en el próximo capítulo, ¡por favor, estén atentas!_

_Y después de ésta diarrea verbal, quiero aclarar que estoy en el tercer trimestre, tenía planeado publicar el capítulo mucho antes, cuando lo acordé, pero el caso es que ahora que estoy a unos cuatro días de semana santa tengo exámenes, ¡muchos! así, disculpen la demora, disfruten este capítulo (que no es del todo relleno, hay algún detalle que será importante a lo largo de la historia) y bueno, ¡nos vemos en poco!_

_Recordad, en un rato subo el siguiente capítulo sin preámbulos, lo prometo._

_Perdonad mi **ortografía** y la **cacografía**. ¡Un saludo!_

_¿Reviews?_

_**Adjunto de última hora:** mañana tendrán el capítulo segurísimo. Y, si no lo hago, probablemente se deba a que me ha arrollado un tren._


	5. Ch5: Pequeño incidente

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad._

— Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

**_Nota: _**_os revelaré la sorpresa al final del fic, ¡espero que no seáis impacientes y os lo saltéis todo de un golpe! aunque... creo que eso es lo que seguramente haría yo._

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Pequeño incidente**

— ¡... Y el otro día me encontré con Lee y Gai-sensei en Ichiraku! ¡esos idiotas me invitaron a ramen! ¿te lo puedes creer, teme?

La voz de su mejor amigo provocó que el muchacho rechinara los dientes. El rubio parloteaba sobre cosas amenas junto a él, mientras ambos caminaban por el silencioso y poco transitado pasillo del instituto.

Con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una expresión estoica ligeramente alterada por un pequeño ceño fruncido, Sasuke se dirigía su salón de clases ese día. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con algunas jóvenes que conformaban parte del pequeño grupo que aún vagaba fuera de las clases por la razón que sea. Las jóvenes se detenían abruptamente para echarle una ojeada y luego reprimían gritos de excitación, a la vez que a su lado el rubio de cabello alborotado fruncía la nariz.

— Siempre me he preguntado por que existe tanto interés por ti, teme —expresó en voz alta, sus ojos entornados hacia el techo.

El azabache se encogió de hombros.

— Hn.

— ¡No es justo, 'ttebayo! eres prácticamente igual que un cubito de hielo... ¿qué gracia encuentran las chicas en un cubito de hielo?

Sasuke cerró los ojos tomando una bocanada de aire para colmarse de más paciencia.

— No puedo creer que me estés con esto de nuevo, estoy harto de que me hagas estas preguntas absurdas como esa —masculló con hastío.

Naruto bufó y entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca. De pronto, un golpe contra el hombro del despistado rubio hizo que se tambalease un poco y bajase la cabeza alarmado, mirando a su colateral, antes de que una voz hiciese que voltease hacia atrás, encontrándose de frente con una muchachita de piel nívea, ojos perla y cabello como la noche. La chica estaba ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo, anonadada y aparentemente casi al borde de caer inconsciente.

— Y-yo... p-perdona... N-Naruto-kun... —musitó, casi inaudiblemente, cosa que hizo que Sasuke enarcara una ceja y Naruto ladeara un poco la cabeza. _¿Cómo sabía esa joven su nombre?_

— ¡Oye, yo te conozco! —vociferó, señalándola con su índice. Su forma de ser tan espontánea provocó un respingo en Hinata, que a la vez sentía que el corazón saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento. El mero hecho de que ese chico la reconociera causaba cierto júbilo en ella. En ese momento una pequeña sonrisa tímida tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios—. ¡eres la prima de Neji Hyuga! ¿verdad?

La sonrisa se esfumó al oír las palabras de Naruto. _¿La conocía sólo por ser la prima de Neji? ¿nada más? ..._

— A-así es... —confirmó.

Naruto victoreó y Sasuke desvió la cabeza hacia otro lado, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por su compañía. El rubio sonrió ampliamente, revelando su dentadura apretada.

— ¡Soy un genio, 'ttebayo! —cantó. A veces Naruto se excitaba por la más mínima cosa o descubrimiento que hacía él, sencillamente esa era su forma de ser.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, sin darle una mirada aún.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer el estúpido cinco minutos, usuratonkachi?

Eso causó un gruñido de su mejor amigo, quién repentinamente se había olvidado de la tercera.

— M-mejor... me voy...

El rubio se sobresaltó al oírla, aún tenía que preguntarle algo más. No obstante, cuando giró para retenerla, había desaparecido. Un pliege se formó entre sus cejas y se rascó la cabeza, extrañado por el comportamiento incauto de la joven.

— Oi, esa chica sí que es rara, dattebayo..., ¿no lo crees así, te-? ¡oi, oi, espérame!

* * *

El cielo volvió a tronar otra vez, sobresaltando a los jóvenes que se hallaban en el aula. La lluvia azotaba con fuerza el cristal causando un ruido zumbante que logró no ser tan desconcertante para cierta pelirosa como lo era en opinión de otros. La muchacha en cuestión bufó y dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, mirando con aburrimiento al frente. Los fenómenos climáticos parecían concordar con ella en una cosa: aquel _sería_ un día del asco. Ayer había logrado aplazar ese inevitable encuentro con Sasuke, no obstante pareció olvidarse momentáneamente de que por más que lo retrasara, al final tendría que dar la cara.

Sakura echó un vistazo al puesto vacío pegado al suyo y resopló. Agradecía al cielo que las primeras horas ambos no coincidiesen, sino, estaría perdida. Sasuke hacía lo que le daba la regalada gana siempre, venir o no no suponía un problema para él.

El estridente ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y la de algunos de sus compañeros. Se sorprendió al ver a Hinata parada en el umbral, cabizbaja. La Hyuga no tardó en musitar una disculpa y dirigirse a su asiento y los curiosos espectadores no tardaron en volver a lo suyo al conocer la identidad de la persona que interrumpió con impetuosidad. Hinata arrastró suavemente la silla y se dejó caer pesadamente, soltando un suspiro. Los ojos jade de Sakura la contemplaron con ambigüedad, sin aventurarse a preguntar la causa de su ánimo.

Al sentirse observada, Hinata entornó los ojos hacia arriba bajo su flequillo, topándose con la intensa mirada de su amiga. Se encogió y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando evitar su escrutinio.

Sakura arqueó una ceja por eso.

— ¿Hinata?

No obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo. Ella se movió inquieta en su asiento, más sin levantar la cabeza. Desconcertada por la inesperada actitud cerrada de la joven, abrió la boca para articular algo y romper el ambiento tan tenso que se levantó entre ellas.

— ¡Sakura!

Resopló con resignación y miró sobre su hombro. Ino se acercó corriendo a ella, convocando que varias cabezas volteasen.

— Hola, Hinata —la chica asintió con la cabeza, aún ausente, un detalle que pasó desapercibido para Ino.

Cuando la rubia se situó a su lado, apropiándose instantáneamente del sitio de Sasuke atrapó ambas manos de la pelirosa entre las suyas entre tanto Sakura percibía cierto atisbo malicioso destellando en sus orbes celestes.

— Muy buenos días para ti también, Ino —saludó con sarcasmo. Ino, quién nunca pasaba por alto ese tipo de comportamiento con ella, le pellizcó la piel de la palma superior de su mano, instigándole un gritito.

— A mí sarcasmo no, frente de marquesina —cortó entre dientes.

— ¡Hmp! vamos a ver..., ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿a qué venía tanto apuro?

Los centelleantes ojos celestes de Ino fueron cubiertos brevemente por sus párpados, a la vez que una risa burbujeaba de su pecho, incitando a que Sakura frunciera el entrecejo con confusión.

— Un pajarito ha esparcido un rumor por todo el instituto... — sus palabras salieron con lentitud, como si quisiera que éstas fuesen digeridas en su totalidad por su acompañante—,... tú... —la expresión de la Haruno empezó a cargarse de impaciencia. Ino rió y terminó de un rápido soplón—. se dice que has intentado pegar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa sobresaltándose en su asiento, como si acabase de explotarle una bomba en la cara.

— ¿C-cómo... ?

— ¿Entonces eso es verdad?

Finalmente Sakura se incorporó violentamente de su silla.

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces qué demonios fue eso?

La pelirosa se dejó caer en la silla y exhaló, frotándose las sienes. ¿Cómo fue que ese disparate llegó a los oídos de todos?, ahora entendía los cuchicheos en el pasillo...

— Yo no intenté pegarle, quien quiera que haya dicho eso está claramente ido. Yo... —sus ojos se clavaron en un punto invisible en su lateral. La rubia alzó una ceja, alentándola a proseguir—, únicamente le grité.

Ino resopló una risotada, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si le restase importancia.

— ¡Es lo mismo! pegar, gritar... la gente tiene el mismo concepto. Ahora, ¿de qué fue producto vuestro enfrentamiento?

Sakura gruñó encogiéndose. La curiosidad latente en el ambiente la desosegaba a continuar con sus explicaciones, en ese momento su cerebro latía con fuerza, exprimiéndose en busca de alguna pista interna del condenado o condenada que desplegó el rumor entre los estudiantes.

Ino no quitó sus ojos de encima de su mejor amiga, a la espera de una respuesta concluyente.

Recibió un movimiento por parte de la Haruno, quien había elevado su cabeza unos centímetros con los ojos clavados en algo detrás de ella. Ino parpadeó y captó un carraspeo. Al voltearse, descubrió el inesperado malestar de su amiga.

Karin.

La peliroja contemplaba con cierto regocija la estampa detrás del vidrio de sus gafas. Con las manos aferradas a ambos extremos de sus caderas, invocó una sonrisa carente de señales benignas.

— Hetakuso, —dijo a modo de saludo. No esperó la respuesta de su prima, sin embargo—. me alegra ver que has vuelto a acoplarte a las clases, tanto holgazanearen casa ocasionaría que tu trasero se viera más pesado de lo que ya es.

La mandíbula tensa de Sakura comenzó un imperceptible vaivén al rechinar los dientes. Quiso _humillarla_ allí, pero no pudo.

— Karin —siseó. Su nombre salió de su boca de forma apretada y forzosa, como si la sola mención de éste fuera costosa.

— Vamos, no tenemos todo el día, apresúrate y suéltalo ya —bramó Ino a su lado, dándole una mirada feroz. Karin chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, decidiendo ser directa.

— Sólo regresa aquí en el descanso —acto seguido, salió de allí.

Las dos chicas se miraron perplejas, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Ino fue la primera en romper el silencio.

— No vas a venir, ¿verdad? —inquirió, como si ese fuera el propósito real de Sakura y ella hubiese leído su mente. La aludida se encogió de hombros, indecisa. Después de todo, ¿qué le aseguraba que tras su petición se escondían malas intenciones? vale, ella no estaba segura del todo, y las cosas se torcían un poco. Había que tener en cuenta de que, si su prima cometía algo en su contra sería reportado al director, y en ese caso su madre estaría al tanto de todo y la fachada de Karin caería.

— Supongo que sí. Si intuyo algo sospechoso entonces me iré —concluyó. Ino, cruzada de brazos, negó con la cabeza, desconfiando de todo aquello.

— No sé, esto no augura nada bueno... —murmuró. Y con la llegada de Kurenai-sensei, ella regresó a su sitio correspondiente.

* * *

Después de tres tediosas horas, el timbre del recreo sonó. Todos los alumnos se tomaron su tiempo en salir, otros corrieron despavoridos fuera del aula como si algún suceso urgente los hubiese convocado. Recibió miradas alentadoras de Ino, quién fue una de las últimas en abandonar el salón acompañada de una ausente Hinata. Asumió que Karin no tardaría en llegar, pero por ser prudente optó por esperarla en el umbral de la puerta.

No tardó en registrar unos apresurados pasos atravesar el pasillo deshabitado. Por la esquina, apareció una muchacha de cabello albino, quién no detuvo su andar hasta detenerse delante de ella.

— ¿Haruno-san? —verificó que se tratase de la persona a quien buscaba. La pelirosa elevó un poco el mentón, incitándola a seguir—. el profesor Kakashi te está buscando.

— ¿A mí? —la joven asintió—. hmp..., pero, yo he quedado con mi prima aquí,... —debatiéndose en que hacer bajo la expectante mirada violácea de la albina, finalmente contestó—. iré a ver qué necesita Kakashi-sensei entonces.

Y se alejó de ella a regañadientes, gruñendo blasfemias con el fin de ensuciar el nombre de su prima, quién por no decir que la había dejado plantada, la satisfizo un poco. Fue detenida de golpe cuando Sasuke salió del aula contigua, y de pronto sus mejillas se encendieron. El azabache se percató de ella con unos segundos de retraso, pues iba con los ojos pegados a su celular, pero cuando lo hizo, taladró con sus hoyos negros los ojos de la chica.

— S-Sasuke... —tartamudeó. El azabache le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y la rodeó, dejándola allí.

''_¿Y este quién se cree?_'', pensó, maldiciendo por todo lo bajo a su ex tutor.

Alzando la barbilla e hinchando los pulmones, continuó su andar con trepidante seguridad. A su vez, Sasuke se topó con un obstáculo en su camino otra vez. Este de extravagante pelo blanco y ojos violáceos que se posaron en su rostros con la sonrisa más brillante.

Sasuke gruñó.

— Aparta.

La albina hizo caso omiso a su demanda, ya que conociéndole, después de la información que le facilitaría estaría agradecido con ella y sus compañeras. El club de fans del Uchiha estaría completamente fuera de sí una vez ella les relatara su fortuito encuentro con él y el resultado.

— Sasuke-kun ~ —canturreó—. ya no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El azabache acentuó su ceño y calvó sus ojos negros en los de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al verse bajo la intimidante y penetrante mirada de éste. Su sonrisa comenzó a flaquear.

— ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? —y es que, algo que aborrecía Sasuke era que aquellas chicas que lo veían semejante a un santo al que le profesaban devoción apareciese delante de él.

La albina alzó la barbilla, y trazando una línea invisible que iba desde la espalda de la pelirosa hasta la zona donde se aproximaba, ensanchó su sonrisa—. Yo y las chicas nos ocuparemos de todo, sólo espera y observa el fruto de nuestra admiración hacia ti; ¡nadie puede levantarle la voz a Sasuke-kun!

Él corroboró mentalmente con la última afirmación de ella, pero, una vez siguió el gesto que ella dibujó con su barbilla, se perdió. Ahí había gato encerrado. Pero sus ojos no repararon en nada sospechoso, solo eran espectadores de como la Haruno caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Hasta que un destello lánguido llamó su atención.

Entrecerró los ojos y enfocó.

Ya está. Un fino hilo plateado que era opacado y ocultado con ahínco, pero que sin duda alguna acarrearían resultados devastadores al desafortunado que tropezase con él.

_Sakura._

De pronto el azabache emprendió una carrera contrareloj, y cuando ya había dado las cuatro primeras zancadas, ni si quiera pensó en la estupidez que haría y los remordimientos que luego surgirían a la superficie.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡no! —chilló horrorizada.

— ¡Detente! —rugió, lo bastante alto para que Sakura se sobresaltara y voltease. Demasiado tarde, su pie hubo dado un paso hacia atrás, causando que al chocar con el alambre ella diera un traspié y se balanceara. Él sólo tuvo que extender la mano para asirla con fuerza de la muñeca, empero la acción no reemplazó la desafortunada caída que sufrieron ambos. Rodaron cuesta abajo por las escaleras, su cuerpo colisionando duramente en los escalones e instigando los gruñidos de Sasuke, opacados por los intensos quejidos de la joven. Sasuke se aseguró de proteger la cabeza de la pelirosa, rodeándola con los brazos y hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que proporcionaba el gesto, pero eso no los salvó ni mucho menos de los moratones y la hinchazón que luego abarcarían sus cuerpos.

— ¡Kya! ¡Matsuri, pide ayuda! —vociferó la voz perteneciente a una de las chicas que conformaban el complot.

— ¡Sensei, sensei! —oyeron una vez cayeron secamente sobre el suelo del piso inferior.

* * *

**_¡Tachan, tachan!_**

_¡Al final lo hice! un poco tarde, ¡pero lo hice, y es lo que cuenta!_

_Bien, quedó un poco dramático el final, algunas os preguntaréis: ''¿qué demonios? ¿por qué Sasuke auxilió a Sakura?'' bueno, tened en cuenta que en la serie él era así más que nada por la traición de su hermano, la caída de su clan..., aquí, bueno, tampoco voy a adelantar sucesos pero no es lo mismo, lo que no provoca en él tanta sangre fría como para ver a una chica matarse por las escaleras. Y querrán matar a las chicas que conforman su club de fans, yo igual... ¡pero antes que nada! no quiero que difaméis sobre Karin, en el próximo capítulo se revelarán más cosas, así que no os adelantéis xD eso sí, es un poco... brujilla (?)_

_Y ahora, ¡la sorpresa!_

**_¡He hecho un trailer de la historia!_**

_Sí, es una caca de vaca pinchada den un palo; pero no soy una profesional manejando programas de edición de video, en ese caso se me dan mejor los gráficos. Mi cuenta en youtube es Nam Min Hee, el enlace directo (quitad las comas): **h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,y,,o,u,t,u,b,e,.,c,o,m,/,w,a,t,ch,?v=UPbDBIHLeKs**_

_Bueno, al principio pretendía utilizar un programa de mayor nivel al de WMM, (Windows Movie Marker) pero era un poco complicado y entonces me retrasaría un poco. Pero quién sabe, quizá me aventura y haga un segundo trailer. Bueno, el enlace está en mi perfil, por si queréis ir directamente sin complicaciones xD_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! ¡y ved el trailer, quiero saber vuestra opinión! ¡exijo reviews!_

_Disculpad la **ortografía** y la **cacografía** C:_


	6. Ch6: Malestar

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad._

— Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Malestar**

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, lo primero que encontró fueron dos gemas negras devolviéndole la mirada. Algo se retorció en su estómago, obligandola a que soltase un gemido. Para ese entonces, el bullicio causante de la aglomeración de alumnos reunidos a su alrededor, se convirtió en un suave zumbido en sus oídos. Por primera vez, supo y comprendió el magnetismo del que padecían las fans de Sasuke. Se quedó literalmente prendada de sus ojos, incapaz, aunque quisiera, de apartar la mirada. Desde esa distancia, podía apreciar mejor sus orbes, no eran dos pozos profundos como se apreciaba a primera vista. Ella estrechó los ojos intentando averiguar que es lo que había allí que llamó su atención, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su mirada se desvió hacia la parte superior de estos.

Y su rostro se coloreó de un fuerte color rojo.

Jadeó con sorpresa, al percatarse demasiado tarde de que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. La vergüenza se plasmó en su rostro a la vez que, Sasuke, pareció captar el momento en que ella volvió a la realidad, pues sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba arrogantemente.

— ¡Apártense, fuera, fuera! —la estruendosa voz de Anko-sensei acaparó a todas las demás. Ella se inclinó junto a los dos chicos, escudriñándolos brevemente—. Uchiha, Haruno, ¿estáis bien?

Sakura se incorporó con rapidez instalándose junto a un Sasuke que comenzó a imitarla, ambos sentándose torpemente uno al lado del otro.

— Hn —Anko arqueó una ceja ante la eficiente respuesta del azabache. Volteó hacia Sakura, para asegurarse en qué condiciones se encontraba—. ¿y tú, Haruno?

La pelirosa asintió efusivamente, sin que el rubor se esfumara de sus mejillas. Daba la sensación de que estaba en estado de shock por la caída, ya que sus pupilas estaban achicadas y sus ojos dilatadas, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. La mujer frunció el ceño ligeramente al evaluar su estado, muy diferente al del Uchiha.

— Bien —Anko se levantó y juntó sus palmas tres veces para disipar a la multitud—. ¡no os quiero ver aquí! ¡vayan afuera!

Entre el barullo, una voz chillona resaltó, para desgraciada y molestia de Sasuke.

— ¡Teme!

Un muchacho rubio se hizo paso entre la gente, visiblemente alterado. Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza tirándose al lado de su mejor amigo y parloteando cosas tropezadamente y en las que sólo se entendían algún ''dattebayo''. Sasuke sólo puso rodar los ojos por eso.

— ¡Sakura! —esta vez fue el turno de Sakura para fruncir el ceño y sobresaltarse una vez salió de la pequeña conmoción en la que estaba. Ino se agachó frente a ella, ignorando a las otras dos personas allí—. ¡maldita sea, frente de marquesina! ¿sabes el susto que me diste? ¡a la pobre de Hinata casi le da un paro!

La mencionada apareció detrás de ella al oír su nombre, parecía notablemente aprensiva cuando habló.

— Hinata... —murmuró la pelirosa.

La morena tragó saliva y dejó escapar el aire que estuvo conteniendo en sus pulmones todo ese tiempo de inquietud.

— Sa-Sakura-chan... es-estaba muy preocupada... —sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea, aguantándose las lágrimas—. ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y alzó los brazos, alejándolos de su cuerpo y extendiendo las manos para permitir que un par de ojos preocupados la examinaran.

— ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! —les aseguró. Ino bufó y la ayudó a levantarse—. pero... estoy algo confundida, ¿cómo demonios pasó esto? —sujetándose la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Eso sé explicártelo yo —la voz a su lado hizo que las tres jóvenes voltearan repentinamente hacia Sasuke, quién ya se había levantado y tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, indiferente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sakura no logró evitar pensar en la situación bochornosa de antes, incitando un sonrojo en su rostro, ahora cabizbajo.

Ino, ajena a su reacción, frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cómo demonios cayeron por esas escaleras? sé lo torpe que puede llegar a ser Sakura, pero no creo que eso se pueda aplicar a este accidente... —entrecerró los ojos.

— Hn, eso es porque no fue una caída accidental —miró por sobre su hombro, hacia la cumbre de escalones que se perdían en la esquina—. fue algo intencional y provocado.

Hinata jadeó e Ino ensanchó los ojos.

— ¿P-provocado... ? —consiguió articular Sakura.

Él hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, a continuación, sus orbes ónix barrieron al resto de personas que Anko todavía no consiguió alejar de la zona. Una cabeza albina y unos aguosos ojos violeta llamaron su atención. La chica en cuestión estaba reunida con otras pocas más, quienes sollozaban por el fallo de su plan, algunas de ellas desahogándose con ella.

— Pero qué... ¡maldita sea la perra que se atrevió! —rugió Ino encolerizada, incluso Hinata tenía una expresión de disgusto.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula y endureció la mirada, olvidándose de todos los sucesos, porque por su mente acaba de cruzarse la imagen de cierta pelirosa con lentes y sonrisa macabra.

— Karin —espetó.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre el grupo, antes de que Ino lo cortara abruptamente—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡te lo dije, Sakura! esa perra definitivamente es...

— ¿Quién es Karin? —preguntó Naruto, una vez terminó de soltar exasperantes amenazas al aire.

Y al ver que nadie se dignaba a contestar, porque Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Ino despotricaba insultos contra la susodicha y Sasuke permanecía en un pasivo silencio, Hinata respondió—. E-es la prima de Sa-Sakura-chan...

Entonces, Naruto parpadeó y guardó silencio unos segundos.

— ¡Ah, espera! ¡tú eres la chica de antes, dattebayo! —exclamó.

Hinata se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, dándole un pequeño asentimiento.

— ¡Genial! porque mira, antes desapareciste de la nada, 'ttebayo, y... —su frase se terminó ahí, ya que a medida que habló, su voz fue menguando de tonalidad, ya que hasta él mismo dejó de ver el sentido en sus palabras.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, y se dió la vuelta, preparando para irse.

— Hum, o-oye, espera —Sasuke se detuvo, y Sakura tragó seco antes de seguir—. gracias por..., bueno, ya sabes, eso.

No pudo apreciar la expresión de su cara, ya que le daba la espalda.

— Hn, molesta... —chasqueó.

Y eso fue todo, porque desapareció. Ella aún se preguntaba qué pretendía él comunicándose con las personas a partir de sus monosílabos... aunque después de todo, ese tema no era de su incumbencia, indiferentemente a si él trató de salvarla o no.

— ¡Oi, teme! —el rubio no tardó en notar que la presencia de su compañero se perdía entre los pocos alumnos que quedaban allí. Naruto se despidió de la chicas, pasando por alto el rubor de Hinata cuando fue aludida por él mismo, y lo persiguió.

— Sakura, ¿y dónde dices que está tu prima? —inquirió Ino, sus ojos centellando con rabia.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, comprendiendo el enfado de la rubia, ella también estaba cabreada. Y no era para menos, ¡casi se mata por las escaleras! si no hubiese sido por la rápida reacción de Sasuke, lo más probable es que se hubiera desnucado en la caída...

Algo se apretó en su pecho, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con aire incrédulo.

¿Y, por qué él querría ir en su ayuda? después de todo, ¿no lo ''echó'' de su casa el otro día? se supone, sabiendo como es él, que le guardaría rencor, pero...

— Me salvó... —susurró. Corrección: ''_me intentó salvar_''. Al fin y al cabo, no se libraron de la trampa.

Mientras Sakura cayó en un profundo remolino de pensamientos, Ino era víctima de un ataque violento similar al que tuvo Naruto, Hinata la alentaba a que se calmase, para sosegar los instintos asesinos que surgieron en su amiga rubia, aunque sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Sakura elevó la cabeza y la dirigió al pasillo por donde desapareció Sasuke; detrás, corretearon un grupo de muchachas lloriqueando disculpas.

* * *

Otro siseo de dolor se escapó de sus labios cuando su costado volvió a punzar. Intentaba ocultar las muecas que hacía, pero le era imposible: el dolor, era tan intenso, que sus ojos comenzaban a estar aguosos, sus labios sensibles por la presión de sus dientes y sus mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo que hacía al reprimirlo. Echó una ojeada al asiento contiguo, vacío.

Un suspiro salió de entre sus maltratados labios.

— Sakura... —parpadeó cuando oyó su nombre desde la parte de atrás, de forma inaudible—. ¡frentona!

Dió un respingo en su silla que pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros y para su profesor, afortunadamente. Volteó la cabeza sobre su hombro disimuladamente, captando la expresión de preocupación en sus dos amigas.

— ¿Qué está mal? —apremió la rubia.

Su mano barrió la zona de sus costillas, inclinándose unos centímetros hacia la espalda, dándole a entender el motivo de su malestar. Yamanaka pareció entender, porque frunció su entrecejo.

— Debe ser por la caída...

— ¿Yamanaka, Haruno? —la voz grave del profesor Kakashi las sacó de su pequeña conversación a hurtadillas. Y en un parpadeo tenían a todas las miradas enfocadas en ambas. La aludida se sobresaltó y se encontró con la expectante mirada del profesor—. ¿tienes algo que quisieras compartir con nosotros?

Ino tragó, y forzó una sonrisa que podría haber sido natural para Sakura, si no tuviese el conocimiento de que ese radiante e inocente gesto que iba dirigido hacia él no fuese propio de su carácter. La chica batió sus pestañas con inocencia, antes de articular con una empalagosa y dulce voz:

— Claro que no, sensei. Sólo quise pedirle que me alcanzara mi lápiz; se cayó debajo de su silla.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos escrutándola unos instantes, después de estar satisfecho, continuó con la lección.

Las tres suspiraron, tendrían que tener más cuidado. Hinata quiso extender su mano hacia la pelirosa, una mera acción que indicaba su inquietud y preocupación por ella, pero se contuvo para no hacer otra aquellas escenas vergonzosas — al menos para ella—

— ¿P-por qué no le p-pides permiso al pro-profesor para que vayas a la e-enfermería? —ella no habría escuchado eso, debido a que si de por sí la morena no estaba acostumbrada a hablar alto y claro, ahora que quería evitar otra reprimenda de esas hablase más bajo de lo habitual, su voz era completamente ilegible, si no fuese por el gesto que Ino hizo al oírla, pues la tenía a su lado. Arqueó la ceja.

— Hinata tiene razón, sería más adecuado que fueses —la pelirosa vaciló, pero cuando sintió una oleada de dolor en las costillas, apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Ino tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa, por lo que se levantó interrumpiendo al profesor—. Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo acompañar a Haruno a la enfermería?

Kakashi frotó su barbilla mirándola, antes de deslizar el ojo que no tenía cubierto por la máscara hacia Sakura.

— Haruno, ¿existe algún motivo verídico para que les conceda ese permiso? —formuló. La chica estuvo a punto de responder, sólo si no estuviese obligada a morderse el labio inferior por inercia cuando otra punzada atacó, de nuevo. Él arqueó una ceja al registrar la mueca de dolor en su rostro, así que cedió—. creo que con eso es más que suficiente, ya estoy al tanto del pequeño incidente en las escaleras, lo más seguro es que provocado consecuencias. Ve, que te examinen y te den algo para apaciguar el dolor.

Asintió como pudo y arrastró la silla hacia atrás, incorporándose junto a Ino, aunque ésta última fue detenida por el profesor.

— Yamanaka, tú quédate aquí. Si la acompañas seguro que la distraerás y sabe donde la llevarás, pero no estoy muy convencido de que sea a la enfermería... —expresó. La chica hizo una serie de muecas, empezando por una de sorpresa, incredulidad seguida de irritación, pero de todos modos no lo contradijo y se dejó caer en la silla—. Hyuuga, tú puedes acompañarla, ella estará segura en tus manos, de eso no estoy seguro.— y él sonrió simpáticamente, ajeno a las miradas fulminantes provenientes de la Yamanaka.

Hinata gimió cuando su alisión la bajó de las nubes y se ruborizó por su falta de atención. Asintió con torpeza y se levantó. Las dos se encaminaron fuera hacia el lugar indicado en un cómodo silencio que se hacía habitual cuando ellas se quedaban solas. Por supuesto, Hinata caminaba cabizbaja, de vez en cuando enviándole miradas a su amiga, todavía más aprensiva por su estado. A veces se sentía una completa inútil actuando en su papel de amiga, ¿por qué el profesor no permitió que Ino la acompañara? se notaba a leguas que las dos se llevaban mejor, eso excluyéndola a ella. Sakura seguramente no estaría complacida de que ella reemplazara su lugar, y eso provocó que su pecho se oprimiera de tristeza. Por mucho, preferiría la presencia de su mejor amiga rubia que la de los ojos perla.

Dándose cuenta el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban, sacudió la cabeza casi con efusividad. No podía permitir que cosas semejantes a esas cruzaran por su cabeza, sólo lograría deprimirla más... es solo que, se sentía muy fuera de lugar cuando ellas estaban juntas.

— Hemos llegado —anunció Sakura. Hinata ensanchó los ojos antes la rapidez de su trazo, pero decidió no comentar nada. Sólo que su falta de palabras provocó que Sakura la mirara y frunciese el ceño con algo parecido al disgusto—. ¿estás bien?

En el fondo, ella sabía que sa pregunta también se aplicada a su estado en la mañana, así que sonrió amablemente—. N-no te preocupes, Sakura-chan.

Sakura no se movió de su lugar, como si no estuviese satisfecha con esa respuesta. Pero tras unos segundos de ese pequeño percance, sonrió y abrió la puerta de la enfermería, de donde, extrañamente, provino un grito.

—... ¡Teme, no me des esas miradas! ¡dan miedo, 'ttebayo!

— Dobe...

— Permiso... —su voz se quedó ahí cuando su cuerpo se detuvo por el impacto que se llevó al ver la escena. Detrás de ella, Hinata no estaba mucho mejor.

Como no, ahí se encontraban los famosos Sasuke y Naruto. Casualmente, ellos habían tenido más encuentros hoy día de lo normal, aunque Sakura hizo eso a un lado cuando sus ojos jade repararon en algo que causó que los latidos de su corazón se desbordaran.

Sasuke se había despojado de su camiseta, su torso bien desarrollado se hallaba desnudo mientras la enfermera le aplicaba una crema por su espalda. Y al tanto que Naruto chilló, Sasuke no se dio la molestia de perturbar su impasible expresión, excepto a los dos primeros segundos en los que amplió sus ojos imperceptiblemente por la repentina intrusión.

— Tú también... —articuló Sakura, confirmando para sí la razón de su ausencia en clase. Un rubor surcaba sus mejillas por la visión que le ofrecía. Tan ensimismadaestaba, que no se percató de que sus ojos no se movían de la parcela descubierta del cuerpo del azabache.

— Qué, ¿te gusta lo que ves? —soltó, casi glacialmente, aunque por dentro, se regocijaba de la expresión que consiguió robarle a Sakura.

Negó con la cabeza y se giró, dándoles la espalda.

— ¡Claro que no! —aseguró trepidantemente. Hinata tembló y tragó, antes de aventurarse a decir algo con coherencia.

— V-venimos a que r-revisen a Sa-Sakura-chan.

El rubio alzó las cejas, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sakura traía compañía. Extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Ah! ¿Sakura-chan? ¡tú tienes que ser la chica que... ! ¡ouff! ¡hmpf! ¡teme! ¿a qué narices vino eso? —inquirió con bronca mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al Uchiha por el golpe recibido en su estómago por él.

Gruñó y su ceño se acentuó más, si eso era posible.

— Aprende a cerrar la boca, usuratonkachi —sentenció, aprovechando la cercanía impuesta por el rubio para propinarle otro golpe en el estómago cuando averiguó con antelación las intenciones del rubio, que seguramente pretendía devolvérselo.

— ¡Auch, oi, oi! ¡no hay que ser agresivo, dattebayo!

— Hn.

Las risas de la mujer mayor rompieron la tensión del ambiente. Una vez miró a las dos muchachas con una afable sonrisa en los labios, les alentó gestualmente a que entraran.

— Querida, ¿tú también recibiste un golpe? —con su atención fija en ella, Sakura asintió—. está bien; vosotros dos podéis iros —estableció a la par que caminaba hasta uno de los armarios del lugar y escudriñaba en él.

Sasuke no profirió palabra alguna cuando se bajó de la camilla en la que se encontraba y vistió de cuenta nueva la parte superior del uniforme. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió hacia la puerta acompañado de Naruto.

Aunque se encontró con el cuerpo de Sakura como obstáculo. La chica clavó sus ojos en los de él desafiantemente. Como no, él no rechazó esa _invitación_ y la imitó, profundizando su mirada intensa sobre la ella, consiguiendo su propósito, cuando ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. No pudo evitarlo, pero la comisura de su labio se alzó arrogantemente. _Porque en ese juego nadie le ganaba. _

— Vámonos dobe, dejemos a la _molestia_ y su amiga sólas.

— ¡Adiós! —se despidió el susodicho, con una amplia sonrisa zorruna hacia ellas.

La mandíbula de Sakura crujió cuando la presión se hizo demasiado intensa y bufó.

— Estúpido...

* * *

_¡Esperen, dejen las armas en el suelo, no fue mi intención tardarme!_

_Verán, a partir de ahora publicaré un capítulo cada semana, ¿sí? es que, quedan dos mesas para el final de clases, así que tengo que entregarme arduamente para los exámenes... y en fin, tuve la intención de publicar el capítulo el martes o el miércoles, pero de repente, me puse enferma. Y tengo... ANGINAS. Sí, anginas... pero no por ello dejaré de escribir, yo nunca dejo una historia a medias a no ser que sea por medidas extremas y necesarias._

_Quiero informar que dentro de poco empezaré otro fic, pero lo escribiré junto a mi compañera y etenera amiga Kaori Atsuka. Es un SasuSaku, Naruhina, la trama será U/A (tengo la expectativa de escribir uno que no se de universo alterno cuando tenga más conocimientos) y estará interesante, ya que reuniré al equipo 7... pero en otras condiciones xD en fin, sería de pocos capítulos, y tenemos pensando empezar cuando este fic vaya por la mitad... (no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero seguro que habrá más de 20) también me gustaría escribir otro fic, que se me ocurrió así por así... una especie de amor de hermanastros... ¡pero no es lo que ustedes piensan! porque de nuevo, el equipo 7 está implicado en la historia... _

_Sé, Kakashi adoptó a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. _

_Ya está, fin, no digo más. La extensión no sería mucha, tampoco..._

_¡Bueno, dejo a un lado mis aburridísimas charlas de proyectos que tengo en la cabeza! Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, y como me duele un poco la cabeza, seguro que encontraréis varias faltas... ¡pero, aviso: una vez termine el fanfic, me dispondré a corregirlo en su totalidad! así que esos horrores ortográficos no perdurarán para siempre... aún así, si veis alguna falla importante que líe o haga dificultosa la lectura, ¡por favor, por favor, hacédmelo saber que lo corrijo al instante!_

**_¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y FAVS!_**


	7. Ch7: Compañía y chispas

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi propiedad._

— Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Compañía y chispas**

— ¿Quieres callarte, hetakuso?

Karin chasqueó la lengua y entornó los ojos ante la actitud insoportable de su prima. Sakura se había parado delante de ella obstaculizando su camino y, de repente, empezó a escupir amenazas y bramar preguntas ininteligibles. La peliroja había permanecido muda al arranque de furia de ella. Cuando la pelirosa parecía acabar, Karin bufó y se cruzó de brazos, repasándola con sorna.

— ¿Ya?, Dios mío, tenías que verte...

— Espera, ¿no has oído nada de lo que he dicho? —masculló Sakura, con las mejillas arreboladas. Karin puso los ojos en blanco y permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos. Luego, se encogió de hombros. Sakura arrugó la comisura de sus labios y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella—. ¿fuiste tú la que maquinó ese plan tan sucio, verdad?

— ¿Qué demonios?, ¿de qué plan me hablas? —había arrugado la nariz, desentendida de lo que parloteaba la persona enfrente suyo.

Sakura dio una risotada con sarcasmo, su expresión se deformó hasta que se hizo semejante de una mueca de desagrado y repulsión.

— Tú, por culpa tuya Sasuke y yo caímos por las escaleras. ¡Aunque la idea era que sólo yo cayese en tan tonta trampa y me desnucase! —vociferó, pareciéndole imposible contenerlo todo. Karin parpadeó visiblemente aturdida por la información y se acomodó las gafas.

— Sakura, yo no he hecho tal cosa.

Sakura bufó y, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, rodó los ojos sin pararse a encontrar la veracidad en sus palabras.

— Seguro, entonces, ¿por qué me citaste a la hora del descanso y no apareciste? —inquirió, estrechando sus ojos sobre ella.

Karin, no queriendo quedarse atrás en ese tipo de reto incipiente, encorvó su cintura hacia delante para quedar más cerca de la cara de su prima.

— Nozomi dijo que te habías olvidado el almuerzo. Saliste tan abruptamente de casa que cabe la remota posibilidad de que olvidaras hasta los zapatos —se mofó. Sakura ensanchó los ojos y la observó perpleja.

— ¿Y por qué decidiste citarme para eso? ¿no pudiste dármelo sin más?

Karin frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes al desviar su rostro a otra parte. Un sonrojo creció en su cara, renuente a darle ninguna explicación a esa pregunta ella hizo un sonido parecido a un bufido. Tsk, no se rebajaría a hacer tal cosa que insinuaría ''amabilidad'' delante de ella, ¡mucho menos de la rubia!

Sakura esperó impaciente a que llegara su contestación, su pie dando botecitos sobre el piso sin apartar su mirada de ella. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que sería imposible sacarle algo más que eso. Viendo la impotencia de la situación y su incapacidad para que le diese una mejorable explicación, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Cogió su abrigo del perchero y se lo puso, bajo la escrutadora de Karin.

— ¿Vas a salir? ¿con este tiempo? —hizo referencia al clima húmedo señalando con el mentón las gotas que caían lentamente fuera anunciándose.

Sacudió los hombros y terminó de calzarse.

— Si mamá llega antes de lo previsto, dile que he ido a casa de una amiga.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? —preguntó, acarreando que los nerviosa de su prima se pusieran en punta y empezara a exasperarse.

— Tú me tiraste por las escaleras, al menos me debes eso —dijo, su mirada falta de emoción sobre ella.

— ¡Que yo no hice nada, demonios! lo más seguro es que te hayas tropezado, eres muy torpe, hetakuso —discrepó irritada. Al ver que no se detenía a escucharla, se apresuró hacia la puerta—. espera, ¿no llevarás paraguas?

— Sólo me mojaré un poco —y así concluyó la conversación, porque cerró la puerta dejándola allí dentro.

Suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, emprendiendo el camino hacia ninguna parte. En realidad, no iría a casa de ninguna amiga, sólo fue una excusa para escaparse de lo desquiciante del ambiente. Pero tampoco podía quedarse mucho rato fuera, las gotas comenzaban a aumentar notablemente de velocidad y eso no auguraba nada bueno, y si no quería pillar un resfriado lo mejor sería refugiarse cuando el fenómeno de tipo acuático iniciase con más furor.

Buscó en uno de los bolsillos hasta que sus dedos rozaron su monedero y sonrió satisfecha. Entonces no habría problema.

Durante el tiempo en que sus piernas se movían, inició un proceso de asimilación sobre los eventos de antes. Karin aseguraba que su persona no contribuyó con el hecho, le ofreció esas pocos argumentos que jugaron a su favor, por que sí, efectivamente no había llevado el almuerzo ese día, y conociendo como era su prima, no se la daría así sin más delante de otras personas que estuviesen al tanto de que estatus jugaba. Después de todo, no demos traba mucho afecto hacia ella al estar rodeada de persona..., bueno, simple y llanamente nunca lo hacía. Se preguntó si las intenciones de las cooperadoras estarían relacionadas con los rumores que se esparcieron de Sasuke y su pequeña ''conversación'' en casa.

Había estado tan absorta en sus conflictos mentales que no advirtió en que la seguían, hasta que el individuo se posicionó delante de ella y entonces dio un traspié tratando de no chocar con él.

Era un perro. Un perro no muy grande de pelaje azabache, húmedo por la llovizna, con manchas blancas que se alzaban el tarso de sus patas. El animal movía su cola de un lado para otro con entusiasmo dirigido a ella, pero que no reconoció.

— Lo lamento, pequeño —le susurró con dulzura.

Después de evaluarlo superficialmente, se dispuso a rodear el cuerpo del animal y seguir caminando, sin embargo él volvió a intrometerse.

— ¡Hey!, —se quejó. Inconscientemente, sus ojos cayeron sobre su hocico, registrando un macha blanca. Amplió los ojos—. ¿Chispas?

El perro ladró, como si la entendiese.

La chica poco a poco empezó a rememorar al perro que vivía con ellos hasta hace unos meses, cuando se lo regaló a regañadientes a su amigo Sai al verse incapacitada de seguir cuidando de él. _Eso según su madre._

— ¡Cuanto has crecido chico! —se arrodilló a su altura y le acarició en la garganta, como a él le gustaba—. ¿dónde está el estúpido de tu dueño?

— Hn.

Cuando una figura se cernió sobre ella, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con dos gemas oscuras que no pertenecían al susodicho pero que retenían un aire de familiar.

— ¿U-Uchiha? —bisbisó, cerrando y abriendo los ojos aceleradamente para confirmar que no era una visión. El moreno gruñó.

— La molestia... —masculló rodando los ojos con fastidio. Sakura frunció el ceño y se reincorporó con el puño cerrado y un moflete hinchado.

— ¡A quién llamas molestia!

— Hn, apártate, te pegará las pulgas —le previno con impasibilidad, sus párpados desplegándose sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

Ofendida por el ultraje a su pobre Chispa, abrió la boca para difierir—. ¡Chispa no es un pulgoso, inútil!

Él elevó la curva de su labio, convirtiendo sus estoicos e inexpresivos labios en una sonrisa torcida, la diversión jugueteando por momentos en sus ojos.

— No me refería a él.

Petrificada por la confesión, enrojeció de la ira y pateó el suelo en un reflejo infantil.

— ¡Tú, estúpido bastardo... !

Le devolvió la mirada en silencio, sin inmutarse por sus insultos. Chasqueó la lengua, con las manos profundamente en sus bolsillos, llamó al perro para retirarse de allí y continuar con su trayecto.

— ¡Un momento! ¿qué haces tú con Chispa? —inquirió, al fin y al cabo la mascota era de Sai, no de él. Sasuke la contempló fríamente, tardando lo suyo en responder. Se encogió de hombros y pateó una piedrecita que había en el suelo.

— Tsk, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia —espetó, dispuesto a darse la vuelta para dejar a la antigua dueña de Chispa sola. Sakura apresuró el paso para posicionarse junto a él. Internamente, se recriminaba por la idiotez que estaba haciendo, casi parecía que lo estaba persiguiendo. Exhaló y miró a Chispa delante de ellos, él correteaba de un lado para otro, deteniéndose muy de vez en cuando delante de los coches o en algún otro rincón que le llamase la atención. Sasuke procuraba desviarlo de hacer su sus necesidades en vías prohibidas con un siseo desganado. Él no comentó nada sobre su insistencia en seguirle de momento, así que ella decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo? —se refería al golpe de esta mañana.

— No.

— Oh... —musitó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tener una mejor vista del cielo grisáceo. Las nubes oscuras aglomeradas moviéndose por el ligero viento, dejando entre ver grietas más claras entre ellas. La lluvia había cesado, pero ella estaba segura de que sería instantáneamente.

— Deja de seguirme —al ver que Sasuke le dirigía la palabra sin que ella tuviese que intervenir primero, volvió a su lugar y le miró.

— No te sigo a ti, sigo a Chispa —declaró, frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto, una melodía rompió la ''conversación''. Sasuke enterró más profundamente la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón con un gruñido y sacó su IPhone. Movió los dedos sobre la pantalla velozmente y se lo acercó al oído.

— Qué —Sakura se mordió el labio con bureo al percibir que su ''saludo'' era más parecido a una orden para el sujeto al otro lado de la línea, como darle el acceso a hablar.

Él la miró de soslayo antes de oír la voz de su hermano mayor.

— Mierda Sasuke, ¿dónde te has metido? ¿has salido a correr otra vez? Naruto está aquí incordiándome, ¡haz el favor de volver a casa de una vez! —demandó Itachi, en el fondo se podía oír casi sin necesidad de tener agudeza los reclamos y gritos del rubio hiperactivo.

El azabache ladeó una sonrisa, con mofa.

— _Sí, mamá_ —acto seguido, colgó.

Cuando él dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, reparó en que la pelirosa loa había imitado. Arrugó el ceño, no estaba muy seguro del por qué de su compañía, lo único que dejaba en claro es que le molestaba eso. _Por lo menos, está callada,_ se dijo. De todas formas le parecía raro que ella estuviese ahí como nada, después de tanto encuentros infortunos entre ellos que enfatizaba su antipatía por él.

— ¿Era tu madre?

— No te importa —cortó.

— No te importa —le imitando, haciendo una mueca desdeñosa. A su lado, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina que ella ignoró.

— Por qué no me deja solo... —bisbisó entre dientes, irritado.

— Estoy aquí, puedo oírte —se quejó.

— Hn —chasqueó.

Sakura lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, algo iracunda. ¿A qué venía ese trato?, está bien, era su forma usual de demostrar indiferencia por las cosas, ¡pero no se esperaba tanto así! ya que ella no había compartido más de unos cuantos minutos de compañía con él, no conocía sus expresiones, a excepción de la clase particular le dio hace unos días... eso así, apostaba toda su colección de _EDC_ a que el vocabulario que generalmente más utilizaba como medio de comunicación era el ''Hn'', ''Tsk'', y ''Aa'', que alguna vez que otra oyó.

Se sobresaltó cuando una gota fría se estrelló contra su mejilla. La retiró algo sorprendida con una mano, acto seguido desvió su vista al cielo. Empezaría a llover muy pronto, y se olía que no serían cuatro gotas.

Acomodando mejor el cuello de su chaqueta, volvió a introducir las manos en los bolsos de ésta, resguardándolas del frío otoñal. Las hojas amontonadas bajo el pie de un viejo roble en un rincón, se elevaron cuando una ráfaga de viento las levantó, las hizo danzar de un lado para otro con suavidad, hasta que se unieron en una extraña espiral que se disolvió momentos después, dejándolas caer en el suelo para que más tarde otra sucesión repitiera el espectáculo de nueva cuenta.

La yema de sus dedos rozaron una superficie rasposa y circulas en el bolsillo del abrigo, y ella cerró los dedos sobre los pequeños objetos y los extrajo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al registrar dos caramelos en la palma de su mano, dos motas de color amarillo. Inconscientemente, dibujó una sonrisa tonta.

Desenvolvió uno y se lo llevó a la boca, rápidamente recibiéndolo con su lengua, jugueteando con él y deslizándolo de una mejilla a otra para succionarlo. Miró el otro caramelo restante y se mordió el labio inferior.

Después se regañaría en casa por lo que iba hacer.

Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y en un parpadeo, introdujo su puño cerrado sobre el dulce en el bolso del pantalón de Sasuke, provocando un pequeño contacto con la mano que él tenía ahí guardado e incitando como estímulo con sonrojo en su rostro, lo que, malditamente ella no esperó para nada. Se apartó con torpeza, tropezando con sus pies hacia delante pero evitando una caída dolorosa a tiempo. Tragó dificultosamente y viró la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a un, estupefacto Sasuke que se inspeccionaba el bolso, palpándolo con la mano.

— ¡Me tengo que ir, adiós! —y como la misma ráfaga de viento que sacudió al grupo de hojas, desapareció con rapidez.

Sasuke frunció los labios y arrugó el ceño, indagando, hasta que se topó con lo que ella había metido.

Un caramelo de limón.

Contra su voluntad, soltó un bufido parecido a una risotada baja y negó con la cabeza.

_Pequeña y molesta mota rosa..._

* * *

_¡Tadan! un ratito a solas para Sakura y Sasuke xD_

_Ya habéis visto, Karin ha negado cualquier culpa, ¿estará diciendo la verdad o será una vil mentira? ... ¡ustedes tienen la última opción! _

_Por cierto, ya subí el trailer de la historia que empezaré..., su nombre ya está listo, y será revelado: Teach me. No se me ocurría nada mejor xD espero que os paséis a leer el prólogo más tarde ;) _

_Una vez más, tengo que agradeceros los reviews que me dejáis, hace que lo que escribo por ocio, sea mucho más interesante y emocionante, ¡es genial contar con el apoyo de otra personas para continuar con lo que amas!_

_Disculpad la **ortografía** y la **cacografía**. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana... ! ¿o quizá antes? ¡quién sabe! eso depende de la cantidad de reviews que reciba... y espero que sea más de 6..._


End file.
